Like Heaven
by Suppu
Summary: SLASH - Quittant subitement sa sixième année, Harry erre pendant près de six ans avant de revenir vers ses proches. Mais il n'est pas seul CH.8 FIC TERMINEE
1. Des années plus tard

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : J'ai eu cette idée en lisant une fic anglaise… Pas très original, je le conçois, mais bon, profitons-en…  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Mpreg, Angst, enfin en général, parce que me connaissant… -__-  
  
Disclaimer : « Harry Potter » appartient à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury. J'écris que pour le fun.  
  
© Kairi et Sora sont mes propriétés ;p  
  
( mais ce sont des prénoms tirés du jeu Kingdom Hearts )  
  
Sommaire : Cette histoire se déroule plusieurs années après la graduation de Harry Potter. Voldemort n'existe plus… Personne n'a de nouvelles de lui jusqu'au jour où il rencontre d'anciennes connaissances. Mais qui est l'enfant qui l'accompagne ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre I : Des années plus tard…  
  
Harry venait à peine de se lever qu'un hibou venant du Ministère ne toque à sa fenêtre, il soupira lourdement et laissa entrer l'oiseau dans son appartement.  
  
- Tu sais que je viens à peine de prendre une semaine de congé, maudit volatile !  
  
L'animal partit aussitôt son message donné, hululant joyeusement. Il ouvrit la lettre et haussa les sourcils.  
  
- … Ah, ça y est, je suis Auror.  
  
Harry finit son café en une longue gorgée et se dirigea vers l'une des chambres. Il toqua doucement et ouvrit la porte.  
  
- Sora ? dit-il. Sora, réveille-toi, on va être en retard…  
  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les rideaux en grand, faisant se cacher l'enfant sous ses couvertures, grognant. Il sourit et tira d'un coup sec sur la couette. La fillette poussa un cri.  
  
- Aaaah ! Laisse-moi, il est que…  
  
Harry s'approcha de l'enfant, s'agenouilla et pointa du doigt le réveil.  
  
- Oui, il est ? continua-t-il.  
  
- Oh, pimprenelle de mille sabords !!! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée plus tôt !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le petite sauta hors de son lit, buta sur tous les meubles qu'elle rencontra, cria tout le long de sa course et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.   
  
- Je te signale que tu as trois réveils pour toi, mais que tu n'arrives même pas à les entendre. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, dit Harry en faisant le lit de la fille.  
  
La porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit, laissant passer Sora, les cheveux emmêlés, la brosse à dents dans la bouche, et sautillant sur place, tentant vainement d'enfiler une chaussette à son pied.  
  
- Assieds-toi au lieu de sauter comme tu le fais. Viens près de moi…  
  
Harry tapota la place à côté de lui et Sora accourut. Il l'aida à s'habiller et ils quittèrent la maison quelques instants plus tard.  
  
Marchant main dans la main, Harry s'arrêta près du parking à vélo, récupéra le sien et fit monter l'enfant à l'arrière.  
  
- On mettra combien de temps à arriver à St-Mungo ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- 10 minutes si la circulation est bonne.   
  
- Pourquoi on fait pas de… Tu-sais-quoi, chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Harry se mit à rire, et se mit à pédaler.  
  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit Sora, pas du côté Muggle.  
  
- Bon, ok… Pourquoi on vit pas du côté sorcier, alors ?  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- Parce que c'est étouffant.  
  
- Mais je croyais que tu aimais les sorciers ? Je te comprends pas.  
  
La fillette s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à l'adulte, fermant les yeux.  
  
- C'est vrai que j'aime ce côté de Londres… Mais c'est mieux ainsi.  
  
- Si tu le dis…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A St-Mungo, au même moment… Draco était assis dans l'un des nombreux sièges de la salle d'attente, la tête baissée. Son père s'entretenait avec un médecin, pour avoir du nouveau. Lorsque le blond releva sa tête, son père lui fit signe de le suivre, il courut presque à sa suite.   
  
- Que se passe-t-il, Père ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Ta mère a été transportée dans une autre section. Sa chambre se trouve au fond du couloir.  
  
Draco regardait son père, tout en l'écoutant. Il était pâle, et semblait épuisé, d'habitude, même en colère, son père tenait tout de même à montrer qu'il contrôlait toujours tout. Mais là…  
  
- Qu'a-t-elle ?  
  
Lucius ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas.   
  
- Père ?  
  
Malfoy senior s'arrêta devant une porte, et attendit. De l'autre côté du mur, on voyait Narcissa discuter avec des médecins, l'air sceptique. Lucius tapotait nerveusement sur le sol avec sa canne.  
  
- Les médecins ne savent pas comment la guérir, dit Lucius, un peu à lui-même. Ils disent qu'il lui reste tout au plus 3 mois à vivre.  
  
Draco s'adossa contre le mur, cachant ses yeux.   
  
- C'est dû à quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Une tumeur, au niveau du cœur. La magie ne peut rien pour ça…  
  
Draco s'accroupit, tremblant.  
  
C'est alors qu'une petite main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête, un regard froid vers son interlocuteur puis fronça les sourcils. C'était un enfant, de 5 ou 6 ans, tenant dans sa main une brique de jus de fruits, et portant une robe de chambre de malade. Il était blond, les yeux verts… Et il lui ressemblait énormément.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Draco, incertain.  
  
Le petit posa sa main sur le cœur, et secoua la tête puis se mit à sourire. Il avança dans le couloir, dépassa Lucius, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Mrs Malfoy.  
  
- Tiens, te voilà, petit garnement, fit la voix du médecin. Où étais-tu ?… Oh, une boisson. Tu aurais dû le dire aux infirmière, tu n'as pas le droit de te promener…  
  
Lucius fronça les sourcils en voyant l'enfant le regarder lui, puis regarder sa femme. Elle lui sourit et tendit la main. Le petit lui donna la brique.  
  
- Oh, c'était pour Mrs Malfoy, s'exclama le docteur. C'est gentil de ta part. Allez, retourne à ton lit, petit ou ton père va me gronder en arrivant.  
  
- Merci Kairi, dit Narcissa.  
  
Le petit acquiesça et le médecin le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il fit signe aux Malfoy d'entrer.  
  
- Bien, votre épouse se sent mieux, mais vous ne devez pas trop lui poser de questions, il lui faut du repos.  
  
Lucius acquiesça, Draco approcha de sa mère et lui prit la main, inquiet.  
  
- Draco… dit-elle, doucement.  
  
- Oui, mère, je suis là…  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
Le médecin discuta encore quelques minutes avec Lucius puis partit.   
  
- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il à Narcissa.  
  
- Je me sens mieux.  
  
- Tu ne t'es pas sentie trop seule, ici ? demanda Draco. Veux-tu retourner au Manoir ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, je dois rester encore ici. Je ne suis pas totalement guérie, elle se tourna vers le lit voisin. Et puis Kairi est une très bonne compagnie, c'est un gentil petit.  
  
Lucius tourna la tête vers le garçon qui était maintenant endormi.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Lucius.  
  
- Il s'appelle Kairi. C'est le fils de Harry Potter.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais il est blond ! dit Draco en regardant l'enfant. Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout !  
  
- C'est vrai. Il doit tenir de sa mère, dit la femme en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
- Potter a disparu en fin de sixième année. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu en cette période. Rien ne nous prouve que…  
  
- Potter est passé le voir ? demanda Lucius.  
  
- Non, pas encore. Je suppose qu'il va venir avec sa jumelle.  
  
- Jumelle ? répéta Draco. Potter a une sœur ?  
  
- Non pas lui, rit Narcissa. Kairi, il a une jumelle.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Papa, on est arrivé ! Vite, gare-toi !!  
  
Harry se mit à rire.  
  
- Mais oui, petite peste, je me gare ! Laisse-moi le temps, au moins !  
  
Sora descendit du vélo, réajusta sa longue natte et grimaça vers Harry.  
  
- D'abord je ne suis pas une peste !  
  
- Oh, si, tu l'es, sourit-il. Tu es pire que ton frère !  
  
- Kairi est muet ! Pas étonnant que je sois pire ! Je parle pour deux !!  
  
Harry éclata de rire, puis entra dans l'hôpital avec Sora dans les bras.  
  
- Et te moque pas !  
  
- Oh, je ne me moque pas, Sora. Sûrement pas !  
  
- Tu souris, tu te moques !! grogna l'enfant.  
  
- Tu es susceptible comme pas possible, dit Harry. J'ai le droit de rire, non ?  
  
Harry chatouilla l'enfant dans ses bras, elle mit à gigoter et à rire.  
  
- Arrête ! Tu sais que j'aime pas les chatouillis !!!!  
  
- Je sais, c'est pour me venger ! ^^  
  
Harry monta les escaliers, tourna sur plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il entra et s'arrêta immédiatement de sourire. Il posa Sora à terre.  
  
- … Monsieur Potter, dit Lucius de son ton habituel. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.  
  
Silence. Sora leva les yeux vers son père, étonnés et lui secoua la main.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Kairi est là-bas !  
  
Silence. Harry baissa les yeux vers la fillette, reprit ces esprits et avança, sans jeter un regard vers les occupants de la pièce.  
  
« Potter ? Lui ?? Je ne l'ai pas reconnu » pensa Draco.  
  
Harry avait maintenant les cheveux coupés courts, il ne portait plus de lunettes et il était habillé comme un parfait muggle. Cependant, son aura et son attitude était bien différente de ce souvenir qu'il avait de lui…  
  
Kairi ouvrit les yeux, se les frotta légèrement et sourit.  
  
- Kairi ! s'écria Sora. Ca y est ? T'es réveillé ?  
  
Il acquiesça et tendit les bras vers Harry qui l'étreignit tendrement.  
  
- Salut, bonhomme. Tu vas bien ?  
  
L'enfant secoua la tête   
  
- Tu sais quoi, Kai ? Papa m'a montré comment faire exploser des chaudrons et …  
  
Harry posa sa main sur la tête de la gamine et la secoua.  
  
- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles à ton frère, laisse-le tranquille ! Et puis d'abord je n'avais pas fait exprès.  
  
- Je sais, dit Sora. T'es nul en potions !  
  
- Je te remercie, dit Harry en grinçant des dents.  
  
Draco toussa légèrement, cachant son rire. Sora se tourna vers lui, lui jeta un regard méfiant et retourna vers son cadet.  
  
- Personne ne t'a embêté ici ?  
  
Kairi secoua la tête.  
  
- Bien. Kairi, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire ? … Je sais, ne mime pas, tu veux un jus de pomme. Sora ?  
  
- Euh… Du fanta melon.  
  
Harry se mit à rire.  
  
- Sora, nous sommes dans un hôpital sorcier. Il n'y a pas de sodas ici.  
  
- Flûte ! Ben, un jus de banane.  
  
Harry grimaça.  
  
- Ok…  
  
- Ben c'est toi qui demande, et grimace pas, gronda l'enfant. Ca fait grandir.  
  
- Si tu n'étais pas ma chair, je t'aurais transformé depuis longtemps en moulin, rit-il.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Ne réponds pas comme ça !  
  
- Oh, pardon.   
  
Harry se leva et quitta la pièce.   
  
- Je sors, je reviens mère, sourit Draco.  
  
Il partit à la poursuite de Harry.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Potter !  
  
Harry s'immobilisa. Les bruits de pas ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
- Potter…  
  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu disparu avant ta septième année ?  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, que je sache, répondit froidement Harry.  
  
- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ce stupide pari, quand même ! dit Malfoy.  
  
- Non, ça n'a rien à voir…  
  
Draco s'avança encore de quelques pas.  
  
- Harry, je…  
  
- NE M'APPROCHE PAS !!!!!  
  
Harry tomba en avant, recroquevillé contre le mur, le regard effrayé. Draco recula sa main, et s'agenouilla à quelques pas de Harry.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je voulais juste comprendre.  
  
- Comprendre quoi ?! Depuis quand essaies-tu de me comprendre ??!!!!!  
  
- Mais calme-toi, dit Draco. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…  
  
- COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA ???! LE MAL EST DEJA FAIT !!!!   
  
Malfoy fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Dégage de ma vue…  
  
Harry sanglotait, le visage caché par ses bras.   
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
En retournant au chemin de la chambre de sa mère, Draco croisa Sora. Elle avait un regard dur, et semblait être en colère.  
  
- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Malfoy.  
  
- Papa a eu du mal à s'en remettre et il a fallu que tu reviennes dans sa vie. Fiche-lui la paix.  
  
- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune fille, gronda Draco en s'approchant.  
  
Il fut stupéfait de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère. Elle avait le teint très pâle, les cheveux couleur ébène, et des yeux bleus froids.   
  
- Qui est ta mère ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Sora se mordit la lèvre inférieure tellement fort qu'elle se mit à saigner.  
  
- Eh, tu saignes !  
  
Draco sortit un mouchoir, et le tendit à l'enfant qui le refusa. Elle s'essuya avec la manche de sa chemise.  
  
- Tu vas encore nous causer des problèmes ; mais moi, je ne te laisserais pas faire. Kairi a la santé fragile, et papa ne supporterait pas ça…  
  
- De quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Draco. Qui es-tu ?  
  
- Et en plus, ça a la mémoire courte…  
  
Sora tourna les talons et entra dans la chambre en courant. Draco fronça les sourcils. Non content d'être mis à tort sans le comprendre, il était menacé par une gamine de 5 ans ! Non, décidément, le monde ne tournait pas rond.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Alors ? ^^  
  
Prochain chapitre, visite chez les Weasley… 


	2. Les Weasley, ma famille

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Il y a un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre, Enjoy ! ^^  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Mpreg, Angst, enfin en général, parce que me connaissant… -__-  
  
Disclaimer : « Harry Potter » appartient à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury. J'écris que pour le fun.  
  
© Kairi et Sora sont mes propriétés ;p  
  
Sommaire : Cette histoire se déroule plusieurs années après la graduation de Harry Potter. Voldemort n'existe plus… Personne n'a de nouvelles de lui jusqu'au jour où il rencontre d'anciennes connaissances. Mais qui est l'enfant qui l'accompagne ?  
  
Réponses aux reviews :   
  
Melepha ; coccinelle-rouge-13 ; Mystick ; Hermione_Black1 ; Vicius Malfoy ; Finoute ; Mione11 ; Florellia : Voilà la suite !!!!!!!!  
  
Annab4 : Malfoy ? Il a fait un truc pas bien, ais alors pas du tout… * chuchote * … Quoi ? T'entends pas … Bah ^^ ;;;  
  
Riel : Je t'aime aussi ^^  
  
Tiffany : Si Sora ressemble à Narcissa, c'est qu'il y a une explication… génétique, c'est tout ^^  
  
Sailor Digitale : Kairi a une maladie du cœur. ^^  
  
Clau : Merci pour tes encouragements ^_________^  
  
Kalhana : Comment ils ont fait ? OO Tu veux vraiment que je te détaille tout ? Dans les moindres détails * yeux suspicieux *  
  
Jenali : Si tu ne comprends pas, c'est normal. Ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire se tire les cheveux ^^ ;;;;;; mais j'explique au fur et à mesure t'inquiète.  
  
Naw : C'est normal que les jumeaux ressemblent aux Malfoy, j'explique petit à petit… ^^  
  
Tania Potter : Tordue ? Non, seulement, c'est né d'un énorme quiproquo… Pour le pari, je pense que le flash-back se fera en un chapitre entier, le 5 je pense… J'expliquerai le pari, et la ressemblance.  
  
On verra la bande de Harry à partir du chapitre 3. Pour celui qui a tué Voldy, c'est pas franchement utile de le savoir.   
  
Pour ceux qui sont morts, ceux qui sont vivants… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas approfondi le sujet ^^ ;;  
  
Lucius est en liberté pour plusieurs raisons. Il a soudoyé le juge et les jurés ! Il a l'argent donc…   
  
-___-  
  
Et non, tes questions ne me gênent pas, ça m'aide à améliorer la fic ^^  
  
Et merci, en tout cas ^^  
  
Loumiolla : Je te dirais comme avec les autres, tout s'explique petit à petit ^^  
  
Saael' : Tu dis que je te fais peur, mais quand je te lis, c'est toi qui me fais peur ! OO  
  
Pfiou, moi écrire une fic où Lucius meurt… Euh, attends… -_____-  
  
Sinon ne t'en fais pas, la suite de mes fics avancent…  
  
Mara_Jade : La suite se calme, mais bon, je sais pas si ça répondra à toutes vos questions ^^ ;;  
  
Enyo85 : Tu n'as pas encore vu le vraie visage de Sora, c'est un petit monstre ^^  
  
Pat06 : Draco fait encore des conneries, mais là j'avoue... C'était pas le seul…   
  
Bon, pour le site, ça vient ^^ * evil grin *  
  
Et pour les « péchés capitaux », je coince. Lemon à deux ou threesome ? -____-  
  
Malissandre : Merci du compliment * rougit *  
  
Nono : Tu as la réponse à ta question ^^  
  
Andadrielle : Le pari est simple, ce que Draco a fait… C'est autre chose…  
  
Shenna : Du délire ? OO Non, non, quand j'ai écrit cette histoire j'étais parfaitement saine ^^  
  
Clem : Merci beaucoup ! Et, ce n'est pas que Sora ne l'aime pas, elle est juste intriguée, c'est tout ^^  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre II : Les Weasley, ma famille…  
  
La nuit tombée, Harry quitta l'hôpital, tenant sa fille dans les bras. Il resta silencieux un long moment, ses yeux avaient rougis et il avait l'air épuisé. Sora posa sa tête contre son épaule.  
  
- Papa, qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
  
- Rien.  
  
Elle acquiesça, même si elle savait qu'il mentait.  
  
- Oh, il fallait tourner à droite. Où on va ?  
  
- On va rendre visite à des amis à moi.  
  
- Des amis à toi ? répondit-elle, étonnée.   
  
- Oui, ceux que je n'ai pas revu après ma démission à Hogwarts…  
  
- Oh. Qui ça ?  
  
- Des gens de la famille de Bill.  
  
- Ah, super !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ils étaient arrivés au Burrow quelques minutes plus tard. Loin des gens, Harry avait transplané vers la demeure des Weasley. Il inspira un bon coup et traversa la longue allée jusqu'à la maison. Il toqua et attendit.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
Une petite femme rousse ouvrit la porte, un châle sur les épaules et une vieille robe de sorcier sur le dos. Harry eut les larmes aux yeux et déposa Sora sur le sol.  
  
- Madame Weasley…  
  
La femme lâcha sa baguette et porta ses mains sur sa bouche. Les larmes coulèrent et elle serra Harry dans ses bras.  
  
- Oh mon dieu, Harry !!! Mais où étais-tu passé ?!! J'étais tellement inquiète !  
  
- Pardon, je suis désolé…  
  
Molly Weasley lui sourit tendrement et les fit entrer.  
  
- ARTHUR ! Viens vite !!! cria-t-elle.  
  
Elle s'aperçut alors de la présence de l'enfant et s'accroupit face à Sora.  
  
- Bonsoir, mon enfant. Qui es-tu ?  
  
Sora leva les yeux vers son père, qui lui sourit.  
  
- Sora, présente-toi…  
  
Elle inclina la tête.  
  
- Je m'appelle Sora Ann Potter, enchantée.  
  
- Moi de même mon enfant…  
  
Monsieur Weasley arriva à ce moment-là et vint auprès de sa femme.  
  
- Molly, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi…  
  
- Bonsoir, Monsieur Weasley.  
  
- Qui… Harry ?  
  
Le jeune homme acquiesça.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Allongé sur son lit, pensif, Draco avait le bras croisé sous la tête, son autre main tenant une cigarette.  
  
- Comment est-ce possible…  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le blond se redressa et retira la protection de sa porte.  
  
- Draco.  
  
- Père.  
  
Lucius avança vers son lit, s'installa sur un fauteuil et croisa les jambes.  
  
- N'aurais-tu rien à me dire ?  
  
Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, passa sa main dans sa splendide chevelure et secoua la tête.  
  
- Pas que je sache, père.  
  
Lucius soupira.  
  
- Bien, eh bien passe une bonne nuit, mon fils.  
  
- Bonne nuit, père.  
  
Lucius tourna la poignée.  
  
« Je veux des certitudes… »  
  
- Père, attendez !  
  
Lucius se retourna.  
  
- Eh bien, je… Ouch !  
  
Draco se brûla les doigts avec sa cigarette, il jeta le filtre dans le cendrier et regarda son père dans les yeux.  
  
- Vous avez bien accès au registre des naissances des nouveaux-nés, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Malfoy senior fronça les sourcils et referma la porte.  
  
- Je peux me débrouiller pour y avoir accès. Pourquoi ?  
  
- J'aimerais vous demander un service…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sora se mit à bailler. Harry la cala contre son épaule et la laissa s'endormir.  
  
- Je vais la faire dormir dans la chambre de Ginny, dit Mrs Weasley en prenant l'enfant.  
  
- Alors, Harry, raconte-nous maintenant… Arthur tenait une pipe, le regard songeur.  
  
- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas par où commencer…  
  
- Si tu commençais par nous expliquer d'où vient cette enfant ? dit Molly en revenant.  
  
- C'est ma fille, répondit naturellement Harry.  
  
- Qui est sa mère ?  
  
Harry serra le poing, et baissa la tête.  
  
- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, dit Molly.  
  
- Non, ce n'est rien… En fait, Sora a un jumeau, il s'appelle Kairi ; il est à St-Mungo pour le moment, car il a un problème de santé. Et…  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- Ils ne sont pas nés d'une union amoureuse…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, Harry cacha son visage. Malgré ça, je suis attaché à eux. Ce n'est pas de leur faute ce qui m'est arrivé.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr… Tu étais encore à Hogwarts quand c'est arrivé ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- C'est pour ça que tu as démissionné ?  
  
Il acquiesça de nouveau.  
  
- Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ? demanda Molly.  
  
- Je n'avais que 16 ans, je me voyais mal en parler à qui que ce soit, même mon parrain n'est pas au courant.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un professeur, tout de même ? dit Molly, le ton légèrement inquiet.  
  
- Non, non ! ce n'est pas un professeur !  
  
- Mais comment t'es-tu débrouillé depuis ? demanda Arthur.  
  
- J'ai fait des petits boulots par-ci, par-là… Maintenant je suis Auror, je viens de terminer ma formation.  
  
- Qui s'occupent de tes enfants ?  
  
- Une nourrice ou Bill, quand il a le temps.  
  
- Bill ? répéta Arthur. Notre Bill ?  
  
- Oui. Il m'a beaucoup aidé, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé un appartement dans Londres, proche de mon travail.  
  
- Je vois, sourit Mrs Weasley. Maintenant que nous savons tout, Harry, on va t'aider. Je m'occuperais de Sora et Kairi, tu pourras travailler tranquille.  
  
- Eh bien je…  
  
- Harry, j'ai élevé 7 enfants, alors deux de plus…  
  
Harry eut un sourire gêné.  
  
- Merci… Mais, il y a aussi…  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Comment vont Ron et les autres ?  
  
- Fred et George tiennent leur boutique, Ginny est en formation, Ron vit avec sa fiancée en Irlande.  
  
- Sa fiancée ? Hermione ?  
  
Arthur secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, il ne nous l'a jamais présentée.  
  
- Ah… Et Hermione ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?  
  
- Elle travaille à Hogwarts.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
- Harry, tu devrais y retourner… beaucoup de personnes se sont fait du soucis pour toi.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Un oiseau rouge toqua alors à la fenêtre, Molly alla ouvrir et Fumseck se posa sur la table, une lettre dans sa gueule.  
  
- C'est pour toi, Harry.  
  
- Il a dû apprendre que je suis devenu Auror, soupira Harry.  
  
« Cher Harry,  
  
Cela fait bien longtemps. Félicitations pour ta promotion d'Auror ( « - qu'est-ce que je disais » ) tu l'as bien mérité.   
  
Que dirais-tu de venir nous rendre visite, à Hogwarts, pour parler un peu  
  
Amitiés  
  
Albus Dumbledore »  
  
- Vas-tu y aller ? demanda Arthur.  
  
- Oui, mais pas maintenant. Je dois aller chercher Kairi demain.  
  
- Sont-ils au courant ?  
  
Mr Weasley le regarda intensément et Harry comprit.  
  
- Oh, Dieu, non. Je ne peux pas leur dire, en tout cas, pas maintenant. Ils sont trop jeunes. Kairi a assez de problèmes, je ne vais pas lui en imposer d'autres.  
  
- Sora a l'air très éveillée pour son âge, dit Molly.  
  
- Elle l'est. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne les circonstances honteuses de leur naissance.  
  
Mrs Weasley le prit dans ses bras et le berça. En haut des escaliers, Sora se releva et retourna se coucher.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius revint vers l'aube, un brin tendu, voire même très en colère, sa canne touchant à peine le sol et son autre main tenant un large dossier. Il ne se donna pas a peine de toquer et entra avec fracas dans la chambre de son fils. Draco sursauta, ses couvertures couvrant à moitié sa nudité et il se frotta les yeux.  
  
- Père ?  
  
Lucius lui jeta les documents sur le torse et le regarda furieux.  
  
- Lis ça !  
  
Baillant à demi, Draco ouvrit le dossier et le feuilleta rapidement.   
  
- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais il n'existe pas de bâtards dans notre famille. Ce qui est un Malfoy le reste, dit Lucius furieux. Peu importe leur naissance blasphème.  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Père, que comptez-vous faire ?  
  
Lucius tourna les talons et tint la porte.  
  
- Je compte ramener ces enfants ici, par n'importe quel moyen.  
  
- Attendez !  
  
Draco se leva rapidement, s'habilla et suivit son père qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque familiale.  
  
Lucius prit un livre, fit tourner sa baguette en quelques mouvements. Des morceaux de papier se mirent à flotter par centaines, des écritures étranges apparurent sur les feuilles et un œil s'ouvrit.  
  
- Amenez-moi ces enfants ! dit Lucius.  
  
Les bouts de papier prenant forme humaine disparurent instantanément.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Une magie venue de l'Occident, très efficace.   
  
Lucius frappa deux coups de canne sur le sol et des elfes de maison vinrent en courant.  
  
- Oui, maître ?  
  
- Préparez les appartements du couloir Sud, des invités arriveront en fin d'après-midi, sourit-il.  
  
Les créatures détalèrent.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il était presque l'heure de déjeuner lorsque Harry vint chercher son fils de l'hôpital. Il tenait la man de Sora qui tenait celle de son cadet. Ils passèrent par une petite ruelle et entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
- Où on va ? demanda Sora.  
  
- Diagon Alley, j'aimerais passer voir Bill avant d'aller à Hogwarts.  
  
- Ouais ! Dis papa, tu pourras me prendre des pétards, s'il te plaît ?  
  
- Non, Sora, tu es trop jeune.  
  
- Mais, les enfants des voisins ils en ont eux !!  
  
- Les pétards des sorciers sont plus dangereux, dit Harry en tirant la langue.  
  
- Ah, tu mens ! Tu tires la langue ! Allez, papa !!! supplia-t-elle.  
  
- Non, autre chose, si tu veux… De moins dangereux…  
  
Sora se mit à bouder.  
  
- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que Bill n'aime pas te voir faire un caprice.  
  
- Je sais…  
  
Kairi serra la main de sa sœur et lui sourit. Sora soupira et acquiesça.  
  
- Ok, vous avez gagné…  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de monde à Diagon Alley, Harry avait du mal à passer.  
  
- Sora, tiens bien la main de ton frère !  
  
- Oui !!!  
  
C'est alors que Harry fut bousculé, il lâcha malencontreusement la main de sa fille qui fut entraîner par la foule.  
  
- Sora ! Kairi !!  
  
- Papa !  
  
- Ne lâche pas ton frère, j'arrive !  
  
Harry avançait difficilement, poussant et bousculant tout ceux sur son passage. Au milieu de la rue, il ne les vit plus. Il se mit à paniquer.  
  
- Kairi !! Sora !!! Où êtes-vous ?!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Kairi tremblait, son aînée le serrait contre elle, le rassurant le plus possible. Elle était adossée contre une boutique, loin de la foule, cherchant des yeux son père.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Kai, papa va nous retrouver.  
  
Le petit secoua la tête et se cramponna à l'épaule de sa sœur.  
  
- C'est bizarre qu'il y ait un monde fou autour de nous puis plus rien…   
  
- … !  
  
Sora tourna la tête vers Kairi et vit que quelqu'un tentait de l'enlever. Elle voulut crier mais on la souleva également.  
  
- Au secours !!! Papa !!!!! criait-elle. Lâchez-moi !!  
  
Elle frappa l'inconnu au visage, aux épaules. Kairi se débattait mais n'arrivait pas à crier, il pleurait et tendait la main vers sa sœur.  
  
- Kairi !!! KAIRI !!!  
  
Elle eut tellement peur qu'elle déclencha un véritable séisme autour d'elle. La plupart de leurs ravisseurs explosèrent en milliers de feuilles, sous les yeux médusés de la gamine.  
  
- C'est quoi ça ?  
  
Elle retourna son attention vers son frère et vit que les créatures avaient ouverts une sorte de brèche, Kairi fut entraîné à l'intérieur.  
  
- KAIRI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora tomba au sol, rattrapé de justesse par deux puissants bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était Bill qui la tenait, donnant des coups de pieds et jetant des sorts sur les kidnappeurs.  
  
- Sora, tu vas bien ?? dit-il, essoufflé.  
  
- Bill, Kairi est là-bas !!!! dit Sora en pointant son doigt vers la lumière qui rétrécissait.   
  
Bill courut vers la porte magique mais elle se referma sous son nez. Sora se mit à hurler, c'est alors que vint Harry, essoufflé.  
  
- SORA !!!  
  
La jeune fille se mit à pleurer et courut vers son père.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé , Où est ton frère ? dit-il, pâle.  
  
- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Bill a fait ce qu'il pouvait… Il a… Il …  
  
Sora tendit un bout de papier sur lequel était marqué des mantras, ainsi qu'un œil. Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Chut, c'est rien. On va le retrouver… On va le retrouver… Kairi…  
  
Réalisant ce qui s'était passé, Harry tomba au sol, inconscient.  
  
- PAPA !!!!!!  
  
Bill le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Sora, c'est le choc. Viens, rentrons.  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Kairi ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il se redressa lentement et remarqua qu'il était dans un lieu inconnu. La chambre où il se trouvait contenait de nombreux jouets, son lit en baldaquin était remplis de peluches et pleins de petits fauteuils étaient installés tout autour de la grande pièce parfaitement éclairée.  
  
L'enfant jetait des regards désespérés vers la fenêtre, les portes. Il grimaça légèrement puis des larmes se mirent à couler. Il pleura longtemps, recroquevillé dans un coin, pensant à son père et à sa sœur. Il avait peur seul, et il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, Kairi leva les yeux vers la personne et reconnut l'homme blond de l'hôpital. Kairi se recula le plus possible contre le mur. Lucius s'assit sur l'un des poufs et posa sa canne contre le rebord du lit.  
  
- Bonjour Kairi, dit-il.  
  
L'enfant secoua la tête, il avait toujours les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas me dire bonjour, dit-il doucement. Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas parler.  
  
Kairi secoua la tête, effrayé. Lucius s'agenouilla face à lui et l'obligea à se lever.  
  
- Je m'appelle Lucius, je suis ton grand-père.  
  
L'enfant se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit en grand. Avait-il bien entendu ?  
  
- Ton père ne te l'avais pas dit ?  
  
Il secoua la tête de façon négative. Lucius lui prit les mains et lui essuya le visage.  
  
- Tu es ici chez toi, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Il te suffit d'appeler les elfes de maison.  
  
Kairi se tortillait les doigts, pas sûr de lui.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite t'y habituer. Tu ne devais pas être seul, mais ta sœur viendra bientôt.  
  
- …  
  
- Pardon , dit Lucius.  
  
Kairi mimait sur ses lèvres le mot « Papa ». Lucius sourit et se leva, tenant toujours la main de l'enfant.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu le reverras bientôt. Mais je tiens à te présenter quelqu'un.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Prochain chapitre, crise et retrouvailles, premiers mots et tendresse. 


	3. Crises et larmes

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Du Angst, de l'amour, de la déception, … Un bon petit mélange pour ce chapitre, quoi.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Mpreg, Angst, enfin en général, parce que me connaissant… -__-  
  
Disclaimer : « Harry Potter » appartient à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury. J'écris que pour le fun.  
  
© Kairi et Sora sont mes propriétés ;p  
  
Sommaire : Cette histoire se déroule plusieurs années après la graduation de Harry Potter. Voldemort n'existe plus… Personne n'a de nouvelles de lui jusqu'au jour où il rencontre d'anciennes connaissances. Mais qui est l'enfant qui l'accompagne ?  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : J'aime bien ta théorie.. Mais non ^^  
  
C'est un Mpreg, c'est-à-dire, un male enceinte… et c'est un slash… ^__________^  
  
Lis la suite, tu comprendras mieux, je pense.   
  
Clem : Complications ? Noooon, non, pas maintenant en tout cas ^_______^  
  
Mais quand je lis les notes d'auteur et des reviewers, c'est grave ce que Draco a de conquêtes ^0^  
  
Melepha : Ah, merci, c'est fait exprès. J'aime bien torturer et faire patienter, mais comme la plupart des chapitres sont déjà écrit, ben je vous fait patienter… ;p  
  
Je suis vile, ne ? ^^  
  
Clau : Merci beaucoup ! Au fait, j'ai reçue ta review pour « Ballon prisonnier », merci encore ! Je n'ai pas Msn, je ne possède que yahoo, mais je suis d'accord pour un peu de correspondace, ça ne fait pas de mal ^^  
  
Nicolina : * relit * Si, si.. C'est elle… * s'incline * Your highness, je suis ton humble serviteur…  
  
Ouah, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu as lue et appréciée cette fic et j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas ^^  
  
Lolo : Ah, c'est sympa, merci ^^  
  
Shenna : Euh, pour Ron, je l'ai fait éclipser parce que je ne l'aime pas, mais je pense qu'il viendra, tôt ou tard… foutre son bordel, comme d'hab' -____-  
  
Malissandre : C'est vrai que pour cette fic, les mises à jour sont rapides. Je ne dis pas pour les autres -_____- en ce moment j'ai du temps, beaucoup de temps même, dons j'en profite… Et pour les chapitres, je n'aime pas quand ils sont court, en général je fais tout pour que ça dépasse les 5 pages de Word. ^^  
  
En tout cas, voilà la suite…  
  
Okami-chan : Il me semblait que j'avais entendu un cri venant de loin ^^  
  
Voilà la suite ^^  
  
Enyo85 : C'est un pseudo original, dis donc, il vient d'où ?  
  
Ne t'en fais pas, j'éclaircis la situation dans ce chapitre, le reste vient petit à petit. Sora a un mauvais caractère, elle le tient de… enfin voilà ^^  
  
Pour Ron, je sais pas qui est sa fiancée, mais au départ, ce 'était qu'une excuse pour lui… je vais peut-être le développer finalement -____-  
  
Et si Bill aide tellement Harry, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et bien particulière ^^ Je ne fais rien à moitié, ou alors je complique et plus personne ne comprend . ( dixit la première fic que j'avais publiée ^^ ;;)  
  
Mais tu as raison, tu as émises les bonnes théories, tu verras par toi-même en lisant ce chapitre ^^  
  
Saael' : Mon tit sucre !!!! ^____________^C'est bien l'école, ne ? ^0^  
  
Attends, je publie, donc, ça ne va pas s'enfuir, ^0^  
  
Ils t'attendent au chaud, t'appelant sans cesse ! Tu n'entends pas cette petite voix dans ta tête qui dit : « Lis-moi, lis-moi, je suis là ! *O* »  
  
Pour la révélation, c'est chapitre 6 ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Toi ? En mode innocente ? MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!! Excuse-moi, c'est tellement pas crédible ^^ * pleure *  
  
Et s'il te plaît, ne me parle de maths, ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai et là, tu m'embrouilles   
  
-___-  
  
Et sinon, toi ? Ne pas aimer Draco ? OO Bah pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
  
Ah, pour ta question, « comment Kairi fera-t-il s'il veut appeler des elfes de maison »  
  
… Très pertinent… JE TE HAIS !! C'est un détail, j'en sais rien ! Il pleure, il pète…Euh, non quand même pas ^^ ;;;;  
  
Pour Lucius, il reste le maître incontesté de lui-même, donc à toi de voir ^^  
  
Et non, il ne poussera pas l'invitation jusqu'à son lit ! è_é  
  
Dans cette fic, il aime sa femme ! Bon, dans toutes celles que je fais, quand même, c'es la moindre des choses…  
  
Mais je continue à dire que tu m'effraie, ce qui ne m'enchante guère de te faire des poutous, chouchou ^0^  
  
Jenali : Voilà la suite, en général, j'updaterai cette fic tous les 4 jours ^^  
  
Coccinelle-rouge13 : Pour ta question, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre, bisou ^^  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre III : Crises et larmes…  
  
Sora tenait une grosse bassine d'eau chaude dans ses bras, faisant couler quelques gouttes à chaque pas qu'elle effectuait. Bill retirait la cape et le reste des vêtements de Harry afin de le mettre dans son pyjama. Ce dernier était épuisé et fiévreux.  
  
- Papa va s'en sortir, dis ? demanda Sora d'une petite voix.  
  
- Oui, c'est juste une fièvre.  
  
- Je parle pas de ça…  
  
Sora se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête. Bill tapota sa cuisse et l'enfant vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
  
- Ce n'est la faute de personne ce qui est arrivé. Il y avait du monde à Diagon Alley, et vous avez été séparés.  
  
- Tu trouves pas ça un peu gros ? Je lâche la main à papa et Kairi se fait enlever !  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, voyons !  
  
- Papa venait juste d'être promu Auror et voilà ce qui arrive, il doit culpabiliser…  
  
Sora s'essuya les yeux, et regardait toujours le papier qu'elle avait ramenée de l'allée.  
  
- J'ai envoyé un message au directeur, peut-être que… commença Bill.  
  
DING DONG  
  
- Oh, c'est lui, dit Bill.  
  
- Je vais ouvrir !  
  
Sora sauta sur le sol et courut vers l'entrée. Elle déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit la lourde porte métallique. Elle leva la tête vers plusieurs personnes habillés bizarrement. Elle reconnut cependant une personne…  
  
- Hermione !! cria-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et se pencha.  
  
- On se connaît ? dit-elle.  
  
Sora secoua la tête et céda le passage.  
  
- Pas vraiment, mais papa a l'habitude de regarder ses photos d'école et je t'ai reconnue… Vous aussi d'ailleurs, et vous, et vous… En fait, je vous connais un peu…  
  
Hermione se redressa, chuchotant quelques mots vers les autres adultes. Sora aperçut alors un gros chien noir, calé entre les jambes d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. La fillette tendit la main et caressa l'épaisse fourrure de l'animal.  
  
- Tu n'es pas un chien, pas vrai ? Tu peux reprendre ta forme normale, je vais pas crier.  
  
Le chien leva les yeux vers l'homme qui acquiesça. Il se transforma et s'agenouilla face à elle.  
  
- Tu lui ressembles… dit-il  
  
- A qui ?  
  
- A Harry, mais ton regard est plus froid que le sien.  
  
- Qui t'es ? demanda Sora.  
  
- Sirius Black, je suis le parrain de Harry.  
  
- Je sais, papa m'a souvent parlé de toi.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers les adultes et les pointa du doigt.  
  
- Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva mcGonagall et Severus Snape.  
  
Ce dernier grogna.  
  
- Petite, tu nous amène voir Harry ?  
  
Sora tira la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers la chambre d'Harry.  
  
- Ah, professeurs, Hermione… dit Bill en se levant.  
  
La jeune femme avança vers le lit et porta sa main vers la bouche, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Harry…  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Sora.  
  
- Petite, quel est ton nom ?  
  
- Sora Ann Potter.  
  
Le vieil homme se caressait la barbe, songeur.  
  
- Et ta mère ?  
  
- J'ai pas de mère, répondit-elle, les yeux brillants.  
  
- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, dit Bill.  
  
- Pardonnez-moi, mais son regard me rappelle vaguement celui d'un élève de la même promotion que Harry, je ne fais que poser une question.  
  
- Tu vis seule avec lui ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
Sora secoua la tête.  
  
- Ma chambre est là, je la partage avec Kairi.  
  
- Kairi ? répéta Sirius.  
  
Cela l'agaçait de se répéter, mais Sora secoua la tête.  
  
- Mon jumeau, mon cadet.  
  
Sirius se tourna vers Remus et lui parlait à voix basse, il était clair qu'il n'était pas enchanté de la situation.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? demanda Remus.  
  
- Papa nous avait amené à Diagon Alley, pour aller voir Bill. Mais on a été séparé et c'est à ce moment-là que Kairi a été enlevé.   
  
Sora courut vers l'entrée, revint quelques minutes après avec un gros livre sous le bras. Elle souffla dessus et l'ouvrit sur un chapitre.  
  
- Voilà, c'est ça qui a enlevé mon frère. Des Jûbû.  
  
- On ne connaît pas encore la raison, dit Bill. J'espère qu'ils ne vont rien lui faire de mal…  
  
- Des Jûbû ? pensait à haute voix Hermione. Ce n'est pas de la magie normalement employé dans cette partie du monde…  
  
- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- C'est typique des orientaux. On matérialise une forme en écrivant des mantras sur des bouts de papiers et ils prennent forme grâce à ce moyen. Ca peut être dangereux selon les formes.  
  
- Je vois, savez-vous s'il est possible de connaître celui qui a créé le sort ?  
  
Hermine haussa les épaules.  
  
- C'est possible, je vais me renseigner.  
  
La jeune femme posa les yeux sur l'enfant.   
  
- Sora, tu dis ne pas avoir de mère, mais tu dois bien connaître son nom, non ?   
  
L'enfant serra les poings, et baissa la tête.  
  
- Je connais son nom…  
  
Hermione grinça des dents mais semblait également soulagée.  
  
- … mais ce n'est pas ma mère…   
  
Silence.  
  
- Quoi ? dit Bill. Je croyais que tu ne savais pas ?!  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules. Elle grimaça.  
  
- Parrain, tu me fais mal.  
  
Il la relâcha aussitôt.  
  
- Pardon.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire par, pas de mère ? dit Sirius, déboussolé.  
  
- J'ai deux pères.  
  
Sirius s'assit, grommelant dans sa barbe, Severus continuait sa potion contre la fièvre comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et McGonagall fronça les sourcils.  
  
- C'est tout bonnement impossible, dit-elle.  
  
- Rien n'est impossible en magie, répondit Albus.  
  
- Sora, bébé, dit Bill, comment se fait-il que tu le saches ?  
  
Elle s'essuya les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes.  
  
- Il crie pendant son sommeil, et pleure quand il se réveille. Kairi n'est pas souvent à la maison parce qu'il est à l'hôpital, mais moi je suis là, et je le soutiens. Mais il craque souvent. Il ne sait pas que je sais… Lui dites pas, sinon il va être encore plus triste.  
  
- On ne dira rien, dit Hermione en regardant tout le monde. Qui est ton deuxième père ?  
  
Sora secoua la tête, mit ses mains sur les oreilles et se recroquevilla.  
  
- Non, non, non, non… Je ne dirai rien, je ne dirai rien… Non, non, non…  
  
Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, les lèvres tremblantes. Severus leva les yeux vers le directeur.  
  
- Il existe une potion dans ces cas-là…  
  
- Je vous écoute, Severus, dit le vieil homme.  
  
- Cependant, elle est à double tranchant, soit elle donne une mort lente et sans douleur soit elle provoque un état secondaire. Selon les personnes, cela peut être un cas d'androgynie. Je constate que Mr Potter écoutait mes cours que lorsque cela l'enchantait.   
  
- Harry ne voulait tout de même pas devenir une femme ?! dit Sirius.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
- Je pense plutôt qu'il a essayé de se suicider…  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
« On aura beau lui expliquer, il ne voudra pas comprendre » pensa Hermione.  
  
Remus posa sa main tendrement sur la chevelure de Sora qui leva la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit.  
  
- Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu nous dises ce que tu sais. On ne pourra pas aider ton père si tu ne dis rien.  
  
Elle acquiesça lentement.  
  
- Qui est ton deuxième père ?  
  
- Sirius ! s'écrièrent-il en même temps.  
  
- …  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas entendu…  
  
Sora tira sur la manche de Remus qui se pencha. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille puis partit en courant. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre. Tout le monde retint son souffle, attendant que Remus ne parle.  
  
- Alors, Remus ?  
  
L'adulte se mit à réfléchir puis s'assit.  
  
- Ce sera plus difficile que je ne le pensais…  
  
- Tu nous expliqueras au moins dans les mois qui viennent, hein, vieux ? dit Sirius, grognant.  
  
- Ah, pardon. Tu disais ?  
  
- Qui est-ce ?  
  
- Malfoy.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius traversa plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Kairi s'approcha lentement et leva les yeux vers l'homme.  
  
- Entre.  
  
Lucius toqua et laissa passer l'enfant. Kairi tremblait, caché derrière la longue robe noire de Lucius. Draco se redressa lentement, posant ses coudes sur les genoux.  
  
- Approche-toi, dit Draco.  
  
Kairi s'exécuta. Draco l'installa sur un fauteuil près de lui et le regarda attentivement.  
  
- Tu ne me connais pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
L'enfant secoua la tête.  
  
- J'étais à l'école avec Harry, ton père. On se connaissait.  
  
Kairi fronça les sourcils, il ne l'avait jamais vu en photo dans l'album de son père. Et Dieu sait qu'il y a toutes les personnes chères à son père dedans…  
  
- Il faut dire qu'on ne s'entendait pas très bien. Ton père et moi, nous nous détestions… enfin, lui, en tout cas.  
  
L'expression d'étonnement fut remplacé par de l'interrogation chez l'enfant. Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et lui fit un signe de tête.  
  
- Pour le reste, il va falloir patienter. Allons lui chercher de quoi le vêtir.  
  
- Comment ça ? dit Draco en se levant. Père, Harry doit sûrement s'inquiéter maintenant et…  
  
- Il les a eus pour lui pendant près de 6 ans, j'estime avoir le droit de passer du temps avec mon petit-fils.  
  
Lucius le regarda d'une telle façon que Draco ne discuta pas, et les suivit vers l'extérieur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry se réveilla lentement, cachant ses yeux derrière sa main. Soudain, il se redressa et mit à crier et voulut sortir de son lit. Il tomba au sol, se débattant sous ses couvertures.  
  
- KAIRI ! SORA !!!!  
  
- Harry !  
  
Hermione tentait tant bien que mal à tenir son ami mais rien n'y faisait, il se débattait trop et risquait de la blesser. Sirius s'approcha et lui tint fermement les épaules.  
  
- Harry, réveille-toi !!!  
  
Il continuait de crier, de bouger. Petit à petit, des objets se mirent à voler, à exploser et à se matérialiser dans toute la maison. La situation devenait dangereuse.  
  
- Harry, je t'en prie, réveille-toi !!  
  
- Papa !!  
  
Sora courut vers lui, se serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
- …  
  
- Oui, papa, c'est moi, je suis là…  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, regarda sa fille et enfouit sa tête contre sa frêle épaule. Les objets tombèrent au sol dans un fracas assourdissant.  
  
- Papa, des gens sont venus te voir…  
  
Harry les reconnu petit à petit, puis il détourna à nouveau la tête.  
  
- Allez-vous-en, souffla-t-il.  
  
- On vient à peine de te retrouver et toi… dit Sirius.  
  
- S'il vous plaît…  
  
Hermione s'écarta et se rendit au salon, suivit par les autres professeurs. Seuls Sirius et Remus ne bougeaient pas.  
  
- Harry, je t'en prie. Ca fait 6 ans que tu as disparu…  
  
- Sirius, je ne veux voir personne pour le moment. Ets-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?! dit Harry en accentuant bien sur la fin de sa phrase.  
  
Remus prit Sirius par les épaules et ils sortirent. Sora leva les yeux vers son père et le berça.  
  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il.  
  
- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, innocente.  
  
- Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger ton frère.  
  
Sora secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, non, non !! C'est pas ta faute, papa ! Tu as fait de ton mieux !  
  
- Si c'était le cas, je ne vous aurais pas lâché la main…  
  
La fillette sourit tristement et embrassa son père sur la joue.  
  
- Papa, tes amis sont là. Tu les as pas vus depuis longtemps. Va les voir.  
  
- Sora, dit Harry.  
  
- S'il te plaît, je sais que ça t'a rendu triste de t'en séparer…  
  
Harry se leva, portant sa fille et se dirigea vers le salon.  
  
- Tu as raison, merci ma puce.  
  
- De rien papa.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Kairi était dans sa chambre, avachi sur un énorme panda en peluche et tenant une autre, en forme de lapin. Il portait un mignon petit bonnet de nuit en soie vert foncé, avec un pyjama assorti, avec un écusson de la famille Malfoy. L'air grognon qu'il portait depuis que Lucius avait jeté ses anciens vêtements commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.  
  
- Vas-tu cesser de faire la tête ? dit Lucius.  
  
Kairi secoua la tête et resserra l'animal contre lui, fronçant encore plus les sourcils.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant face à lui.  
  
Kairi eut les lèvres tremblantes et se mit de nouveau à pleurer. Il bégayait, essayant de dire quelque chose. Lucius soupira et s'avança vers l'enfant qui recula, effrayé. L'adulte posa sa canne, tendit les bras et prit Kairi contre lui, caressant sa tête doucement et en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille.  
  
- C'est rien, ne pleure pas.  
  
- …  
  
Lucius fronça les sourcils. Kairi le regarda et lâcha son lapin.  
  
- …pa…  
  
- Quoi ? Kairi, tu parles ?  
  
- Pa… pa…   
  
- Oh mon… DRACO !!!  
  
Kairi se débattit, répétant la même syllabe sans pouvoir les assembler. Draco arriva en courant.  
  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
  
Lucius se leva, Kairi toujours avec lui, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
- Il a parlé.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Draco se pencha, tendit le bras et caressa la joue de son fils, avec un sourire.  
  
- Kairi, tu as parlé ?  
  
- Pa…  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Il veut son père.  
  
- Tu es son père, dit Lucius.  
  
Continuant de pleurer, Kairi tendit ses petites mains vers Draco.   
  
- …pa…  
  
Draco le prit à son tour, le berça, et Kairi se calma, reniflant doucement.  
  
- Ca va, mon fils, calme-toi.  
  
- Pa…  
  
- Non, il parlait bien de toi, sourit Malfoy senior.  
  
- Papa, dit Kairi en un souffle.  
  
L'enfant attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Draco et s'assoupit. Draco ferma les yeux et l'étreignit tendrement. Lucius quitta la pièce, satisfait.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, confrontations multiples au sein du cercle Potter et du clan Malfoy.  
  
Chapitre 4 le 11/09… ^^ 


	4. Confrontations

Réponses au reviews :  
  
Tiffany : Non, ce n'est pas que Harry n'a pas de chance, c'est juste qu'il est con ! ^^  
  
Nuance.  
  
Sailor Digitale : Voilà la suite !  
  
Jenali : Et voilà, je t'avouerais que moi aussi je es aime ces petits bouts de choux, mais après tout, n'en suis-je pas l'auteur ? ^^  
  
Shenna : Bah, si je donne les date, ça évitera aux lecteurs d'attendre trop longtemps ^^  
  
Clau : Merci beaucoup ^^  
  
Louloute : Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'étrange ma fic ? OO  
  
Et puis, elle est pas si complexe… enfin non… enfin quoi…  
  
Nono : Oui, Harry et Draco sont les pères, et voilà la suite !!  
  
Misslulu : Ce n'est pas que Draco ne se souvient de rien, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi Harry lui en veut. J'expliquerais ça de bout en bout ^^  
  
Nicolina : Moi qui n'aime pas les enfants, j'aime beaucoup écrire des histoires sur eux. J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'entendre avec , alors écrire me permet d'évacuer. Enfin bref, contente que ça te plaise.  
  
Lucius est OOC, et même beaucoup dans un sens, mais bon, je l'aime quand même OO  
  
Enyo85 : Merci pour l'explication de ton pseudo, ^^  
  
Sora est le mélange des deux, mais c'est vrai qu'en réalité, elle est la Malfoy en puissance. Elle tient plus de Lucius que de Draco, tandis que Kairi serait plus comme Lily, avec un physique proche de celui de Narcissa.  
  
Harry n'a jamais su s'occuper de lui, mais il fait un effort pour ces gosses. Cependant, c'est vrai qu'il n'arrive pas souvent à joindre les deux bouts.  
  
Bill est également le parrain de Kairi, mais comme le petit ne parle pas, ^^  
  
Lorsque Harry va savoir qui détient ces enfants, ben… voilà quoi ^^ ;  
  
Ah, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas développé la réaction des amis de Harry, en fait, je vais attendre Ron pour ça…  
  
Pour la longueur des chapitres, je suis désolée, je fais mon possible, mais bon, comme je publie tous les 4 jours, je pense que ça va, ne ? ^^  
  
Saael' : Il s'est passé quoi ? OO Tu m'as envoyé 9 fois la même review OO  
  
Bof, c'est pas grave ^^ Pour te répondre, Draco aime Harry, Harry,… tu verras ^^  
  
Pour Sirius… ben oui, c'est une aversion totale, J.K. Rowling a bien joué ^^ ;  
  
Bisou, SS ^o^  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre IV : Confrontations…  
  
Harry s'assit en silence sur son fauteuil, Sora sur ses genoux. Il y avait un silence pesant. Hermione fut la première à le rompre.  
  
- Harry, ça fait longtemps, dit-elle.  
  
Il acquiesça, gardant son regard porté sur le sol.  
  
- Harry, peux-tu nous expliquer en détail ce qui s'est passé ? dit Dumbledore.   
  
- Non.  
  
- Harry, s'énerva Sirius.  
  
- Je ne peux pas, pas avec Sora.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je suis en âge de comprendre, tu sais.  
  
- Non, pas ça, répondit Harry.  
  
- Papa a enlevé Kairi ! cria-t-elle. Je veux savoir ce qui va se passer pour mon petit frère !  
  
Harry vu rouge en une seconde.  
  
- Comment ça ? Qui t'a dit ça ?!  
  
Sora sauta de ses genoux et se mit face à lui, serrant ses poings.  
  
- Ca fait longtemps que je sais que j'ai un autre père ! Mais tu t'obstines à ne rien nous dire ! Kairi peut parfaitement comprendre !  
  
- Non ! Il n'est pas votre père ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !  
  
- Il avait le droit de savoir qu'on existait ! Tu as honte de nous ou quoi !  
  
Les vitres explosèrent. Les yeux de Harry étaient d'un vert flamboyants.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit et pensé ça, répondit-il calmement. Vous êtes mes enfants, mon sang.  
  
- Sora, dit Bill.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.  
  
- J'ai pas fini, dit-elle. Certes, on a manqué de rien, mais peut-être que Kairi voulait connaître sa mère. Ou au moins son deuxième parent, il souffre de ça. C'est pour ça qu'il ne parle pas. Tout ce qu'il a, c'est psychologique.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Non, dit Harry. Il a un souffle au cœur, ça ne peut pas être seulement psychologique. Sora, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un deuxième parent.  
  
- Tu n'as pas souvent été là…  
  
- Il faut bien que je travaille pour pouvoir vous nourrir !  
  
- On s'en fiche de ça, on veut juste que tu sois présent !  
  
- Sora, tu n'as pas à t'adresser ainsi à ton père, dit Bill.  
  
- Je sais ! Je sais aussi qu'il nous aime ! Mais nous, on ne compte pas ? Notre amour ne compte pas ou quoi ?!   
  
Harry baissa la tête, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?  
  
Sora laissa ses larmes couler sans les cacher.  
  
- Parce que tu n'entends pas le soir, quand tu pleures…  
  
- … J'arrive pas à m'en sortir, tout seul…  
  
- Mais tu n'es pas seul, papa. Tu as tes amis, des gens qui t'aiment beaucoup, beaucoup.  
  
Sirius s'approcha de son filleul et posa son bras autour de son épaule.  
  
- Allez, parle. Ca te fera du bien.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le lendemain, Lucius se réveilla de bonheur ; souhaitant rendre visite à sa femme. Il se vêtit convenablement et se dirigea vers les appartements de son fils. Il toqua mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il entra à pas de loup et s'avança vers le lit. Lucius secoua la tête.  
  
Kairi était enchevêtré contre Draco, tenant les quelques mèches blondes qui cascadaient sur son épaule. Ce dernier avait un bras sous la tête de son fils, profondément endormi.  
  
- Pas la peine de les réveiller, je crois…  
  
Lucius sortit.  
  
Malfoy senior fit à peine quelques pas, puis fronça les sourcils. Une lumière étrange luisait dans son bureau, lentement, il prit sa baguette caché dans sa canne, et ouvrit la porte. Sora était brillante, une lumière rouge l'enveloppait. Elle avait réussi à projeter son image à travers la distance.  
  
Lucius sourit et rangea son arme.  
  
- Bonjour, Sora, dit-il.  
  
- Bonjour, Mr Malfoy.  
  
La fillette portait encore son pyjama, ses mains étaient cachés derrière son dos.  
  
- Tu me connais ?  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
- Comment va mon frère ?  
  
- Il va bien, il dort avec son père.  
  
Sora soupira.  
  
- Il faut qu'il revienne, papa est mort d'inquiétude.  
  
Lucius haussa les sourcils, puis s'installa sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau.  
  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
  
- Bah, je viens de vous le dire.  
  
- Et tout d'abord, comment as-tu fait pour apparaître précisément dans mon bureau ?  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
- J'ai lu pleins de livres…  
  
- Je vois.  
  
- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Kairi doit rentrer.  
  
- Je ne pense pas.  
  
Sora tapa du pied nerveusement, montrant son inquiétude.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, je veux revoir mon frère… En plus, c'est du kidnapping ce que vous avez fait, dit-elle de sa voix d'enfant.  
  
- Non, Kairi fait partie de ma famille. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Que dirais-tu de venir au Manoir ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Et papa se retrouvera seul. Pas question alors, il a besoin de nous.  
  
- Et vous ? Vous devriez dépendre de lui et non le contraire.  
  
- Je sais, dit Sora, mais papa est instable en ce moment, il a du mal…  
  
- Viens au Manoir, je m'occuperais de vous deux, sourit Lucius.  
  
Sora semblait hésiter.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas rencontrer ton autre parent ?  
  
La fillette s'assit à même le sol, et croisa les bras.   
  
- Je viens à une condition.  
  
Lucius sourit et tendit l'oreille.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait quasiment passé une nuit blanche, ressassant le passé. Il ferma à peine les yeux qu'il sentit une petite main se poser sur sa joue.  
  
- Hum…  
  
- Papa ?  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux et sourit.  
  
- Tu es déjà réveillée ma chérie ?  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
- Papa, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?  
  
- T'accompagner ? Où ça ?  
  
- Habille-toi, je vais te montrer.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Bon… Ok.  
  
Harry sortit du lit, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Sora attendait dans le salon, balançant ses pieds qui ne touchaient le sol, et portait une petite robe blanche à dentelle, avec un élégant petit chapeau assorti.  
  
- Tu es très joli comme ça.  
  
- Merci papa, sourit-elle. On y va ?  
  
- Je te suis.  
  
Sora sortit de sa poche une chaîne en argent, avec à l'extrémité un pendentif en forme de cristal.  
  
- Ben alors, tu attends quoi ? demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
- 2, … 1…  
  
- Quoi ? Non !!  
  
Harry et Sora se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes sur le sol, couvert par un somptueux tapis d'époque. La fillette ramassa son chapeau et le tint en main, Harry, tremblant, reconnu les lieux. Il attrapa Sora sous son bras et partit vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir.  
  
- Sora, pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici ?!!  
  
- Kairi est ici, et c'était la seule condition pour le reprendre…  
  
- Non, non… je veux sortir !!  
  
Harry frappa dans la porte mais rien ne changeait, sauf peut-être ses mains qui commençaient à être teinté de rouge.  
  
- Papa !  
  
Sora tenait son père par le bras mais il ne lâchait pas prise, cet endroit le terrorisait.  
  
- Je vous serais gré de ne pas détruire ma maison, monsieur Potter…  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent Lucius Malfoy descendre les escaliers, pas à pas avec un sourire glorieux.  
  
- Malfoy, dit Harry en se collant au mur, le regard effrayé.  
  
- Allons, je ne vais rien faire à un membre de ma famille, même dans ces circonstances…  
  
Le brun se mordit fortement les lèvres, tremblant de plus en plus.  
  
- Je… je veux mon fils…  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas, il dort en ce moment avec Draco.  
  
- Rendez-moi mon fils ! cria Harry.  
  
- Il est également celui de Draco !  
  
- Je vous emmerde ! explosa Harry. Il n'est pas son fils, c'est le mien !!  
  
Sora était tiraillé entre les deux adultes. Les murs bougeaient, la terre se secouait, la plupart des meubles se déplacèrent.   
  
- Papa… s'il te plaît…  
  
Harry baissa les yeux vers elle et la saisit. Il jeta un regard courroucé au maître de maison.  
  
- Je veux mon fils.  
  
- Non, répondit calmement Lucius en tapant au sol avec sa canne. J'ai le droit de passer du temps avec mon petit-fils.  
  
- Foutaise !  
  
- …pa ?  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers les escaliers, à l'étage. Kairi avait le visage ensommeillé, il tenait la main de Draco qui avait un visage indescriptible.  
  
- Harry, dit-il.  
  
Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir. Kairi retira rapidement sa main de celle de Draco et descendit, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, les escaliers.  
  
- Pa…pa… dit Kairi, essoufflé.  
  
Harry avait les mains sur la bouche, larmoyant.  
  
- Mon Dieu, Kairi, tu parles…  
  
- Papa…  
  
Kairi sauta de la dernière marche, reprit un équilibre stable et voulut courir mais Lucius l'en empêcha.  
  
- Pa… supplia Kairi.  
  
- Lâchez-le !!!  
  
- Kairi !  
  
Le petit contourna l'adulte et courut tant bien que mal vers son père qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.  
  
- Kairi… Kairi, j'étais tellement inquiet, dit Harry.  
  
- Papa… sourit-il, pleurant sur l'épaule de son père.  
  
- Ouah, Kai, t'es un boss, tu sais dire « papa » !!  
  
Draco s'approcha de son père.  
  
- Que font-ils ici ? murmura Draco.  
  
- Tu verras, dit Lucius.  
  
Kairi secoua la main de Harry et tendit le doigt vers Draco. Sora fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Pa…  
  
- Ouvrez cette porte, Mr Malfoy, dit Harry en tenant fermement la main de Kairi.  
  
- Que dirais-tu plutôt d'une bonne tasse de thé, histoire de faire connaissance, un peu.  
  
Lucius prit appui sur sa canne et patienta.  
  
- Mais et puis quoi encore ? Retirez cette fichue barrière !  
  
- Le salon est de ce côté, Lucius marcha vers un couloir, suivit par Draco.  
  
Kairi regarda son père, prit la main de sa sœur et les emmena dans le grand salon.  
  
- Kairi, ça suffit ! dit Harry. Je ne veux pas y aller !  
  
- Il est bizarre, Mr Malfoy, dit Sora.  
  
- C'est génétique.  
  
Sora haussa les épaules.  
  
- C'est juste pour un thé, et puis si jamais on disparaît, j'ai laissé des traces à la maison., Bill pourra nous retrouver. Ne t'en fais pas, papa.  
  
- Et c'est censé me rassurer, ça ? dit-il, inquiet.  
  
Lucius était assis au bout de la table, sur un grand siège en chêne taillé. Des plats fumants étaient servis, comportant toutes sortes de nourritures typiquement anglais. Sora s'assit avec Kairi, côte à côte ; Harry, lui, se mit le plus loin de possible de Draco. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard d'ailleurs.  
  
- J'ai fait aménager une chambre pour Kairi et Sora, dit Lucius.  
  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda Harry en ne touchant à aucunes des assiettes.  
  
- Je tiens à ce qu'ils vivent ici, tous les deux.  
  
Harry se leva brusquement, renversa son siège et frappa sur la table.  
  
- Et puis quoi encore ?!! Mais vous êtes tous malades ! Non content de me kidnapper mon fils, vous voulez vous l'appropriez !  
  
Malfoy senior but une gorgée de son thé.  
  
- Je n'ai fait que me le faire amener. J'ai le droit, autant que vous, de voir les enfants de mon fils.  
  
- CE NE SONT PAS SES ENFANTS !!!!!!!!  
  
Draco semblait blesser par les propos tenus par le brun.  
  
- Vous ne les avez pas fait seul, que je sache, répondit Lucius sans lever les yeux vers Harry.  
  
Ce dernier voulut lui envoyer une assiette au visage (qui plus est, garni de bons petits plats ^^ ;) mais les deux petits l'en empêchèrent.  
  
- Papa, s'il te plaît… Vous allez vous blesser si ça continue.  
  
- Sora…  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance, hein ?  
  
- Non, je ne peux pas !  
  
- Harry, dit Draco.  
  
- Ne me parle pas ! cria Harry. Tu m'as déjà assez causé d'ennuis comme ça !!!  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils, contourna la table et s'arrêta devant Harry. Celui-ci recula mais le blond lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur.  
  
- Lâche-moi, Malfoy !!! geignit Harry en se débattant le plus possible.  
  
Draco restait silencieux, menant le brun dans ses appartements. Il jeta Harry à l'intérieur et bloqua les portes, les maintenant avec ses mains.  
  
- Ouvre la porte, dit Harry.  
  
Il était de nouveau recroquevillé, le visage caché sous ses bras, se tenant au pied du lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière.  
  
- Pas tant que tu m'expliques, Harry…  
  
Le balafré secoua la tête.  
  
- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça… Laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
Draco s'avança et prit Harry dans ses bras, celui-ci voulut se détacher, frappant violemment Malfoy qui ne lâcha pas prise. Harry se mit à hurler. Mais Draco ne le lâchait pas.  
  
Harry sanglotait, épuisé.   
  
- Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu du jour au lendemain, comme ça ?  
  
Harry se détacha de Draco, qui resserra sa poigne autour de son poignet.  
  
- Tu me fais mal, dit Harry avec une toute petite voix.  
  
Draco prit le visage du jeune homme, se pencha et l'embrassa. Harry ne réagit pas de suite, il repoussa Draco et lui tourna le dos.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry ? Je croyais que mes sentiments pour toi étaient pourtant clairs ?  
  
Le brun secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, c'est faux.   
  
- Je t'aime, Harry…  
  
- Non…  
  
« Ca n'a jamais été le cas, ça n'a jamais été qu'une histoire d'un soir, pour toi… » pensa Harry.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Kairi jouait avec ses œufs, pendant que Sora sirotait son chocolat chaud. La fillette sauta de sa place, se dirigea vers Lucius et lui tapota le bras.  
  
- Oui ? dit-il.  
  
- Ils font quoi, tous les deux ?  
  
Lucius leva le nez de son journal et réfléchit.  
  
- Ils règlent leurs problèmes, je suppose…  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Le prochain chapitre, c'est … triste… séparations et rapprochements.  
  
Le prochain le 15/09 


	5. Do you remember, my love

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Harry est d'une naïveté, j'en ai peur, moi-même… C'est parfois attachant, surtout lorsque les réactions ne sont pas du tout celles que l'on attend.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Mpreg, Angst, enfin en général, parce que me connaissant… -__-  
  
Disclaimer : « Harry Potter » appartient à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury. J'écris que pour le fun.  
  
© Kairi et Sora sont mes propriétés ;p  
  
Sommaire : Cette histoire se déroule plusieurs années après la graduation de Harry Potter. Voldemort n'existe plus… Personne n'a de nouvelles de lui jusqu'au jour où il rencontre d'anciennes connaissances. Mais qui est l'enfant qui l'accompagne ?  
  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Nakhemda : J'ai vu « the Others »… J'ai balisée sa maman quand je l'ai vu !! OO  
  
Et quand j'y pense, t'as trop raison OO J'AI CREEE DES MONSTRES !!!! mais rassure-toi, ils sont vivants ^^ ;;  
  
Par contre, non ! Pas de gouvernante morte, .  
  
Je suis vite impressionnée, si je fais un cauchemar, je t'enverrai de mes ondes pour me venger !! .  
  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review « raté ». Je ne vois pas en quoi mais bon -_____-  
  
Misslulu : Les explications, c'est pas encore, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le chapitre 6… je crois OO, me souviens plus…  
  
Naw : Harry et Draco vont se parler, mais pas beaucoup… -___-  
  
Yogane : Merci beaucoup, je suis très flattée * rougis rougis *  
  
Jenali : Coucou miss ^^  
  
Elle est si bien que ça ? OO  
  
Alors que je l'avais écrit sur un coup de tête, je devrais en faire plus souvent, tiens -___-  
  
Clau : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lâche pas l'affaire ! Je suis toujours dans la course, de toute façon, au pire, je vous tiens au courant ;p  
  
Tania Potter : Merci beaucoup ! Tu sais, Sora tient beaucoup des Malfoy, alors tu verras ce qui va se passer ^^  
  
Shenna : Ah, dis-moi pas que je t'ai fait pleurer ? OO  
  
C'est pas le but, tu sais, j'écris pour faire passer le temps, et puis les gens aiment lire les histoires, j'aime beaucoup en inventer ! Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas !!!! TT_TT  
  
(en plus, la suite commence à dégénérer… Aouh .)  
  
Saeel' : Mon tit chou ! Ma crème à moi !!!! ^0^  
  
Mah, ça va, je sui immunisée maintenant ! Fais-moi peur ! OO  
  
Pas grave pour les reviews, c'est juste surprenant ^^  
  
De toute façon, Lucius a toujours la classe dans mes fics, oh ! Tu me connais depuis le temps, ne ? ^_____________________^  
  
Harry ne comprend pas Draco, et c'est réciproque, il va vraiment falloir qu'ils discutent… ^^ ;;  
  
Qui a dit que tu as un cœur de glace ?! C'est pas vrai, je t'ai vue une fois, et ça m'a suffit pour t'affirmer le contraire ! Non mais !! è_é  
  
En tout cas, je te fais de gros bisou, ma tite louloute ^^  
  
Bisou !!!!!!!!  
  
Nono : Merci pour tes encouragements !! Ca m'aide beaucoup !!  
  
Hanna : Voilà la suite, merci du compliment ^^  
  
Luna Black : Voilà la suite !!!!!  
  
Pour « les ombres jumelles », j'en suis à 4 chapitres pour le moment… J'ai un peu de mal à avancer vu qu'il y a un perso que j'aimerais refaire venir mais je ne trouve pas de moyen crédible -___-  
  
J'y réfléchis… Merci en tout cas, miss ^0^  
  
J'ai lu ta bio, MDR !!!!!! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Enyo85 : C'est vrai que Sora est éveillée, un peu trop. Je crois que devrais réfréner ça, parce que les enfants ne sont pas comme ça à son âge, en tout cas, pas tous -___-  
  
Je vais lui faire avoir des réactions d'enfants quand même, sinon c'est pas crédible.   
  
Lorsque Kairi dormait avec Draco, je voulais faire une scène plus tendre, mais j'ai pas réussi -__-  
  
Harry est instable, il fait des efforts mais pas au bon moment, en fait. Il ne s'en sort pas avec Sora parce qu'il la voit pas autrement qu'en adulte, il va falloir qu'il y remédie, le petit Harry ^^  
  
Lucius est un personnage à part entière, il n'est ni gentil ni méchant, il est lui ^^  
  
Enfin, je le fais évoluer parce qu'il tout de même un rôle important dans cette fic.   
  
Harry a peur du Manoir pour une chose : il a été traumatisé.  
  
Je l'expliquerai plus tard ;p  
  
Merci pour toutes ses questions, ça m'aide à perfectionner cette fic, bisou !  
  
Clem : Ah, pas grave, merci pour ta review ^^  
  
Arwen Potter : Voilà la suite !  
  
Mangafana : Harry est malheureux tout au long de cette fic, il ne sera heureux que lorsqu'il aura régler son différent avec Draco.  
  
Tu as la réponse de ta question dans ce chapitre ^^  
  
Nicolina : J'ai une conception étrange de la vie, je préfère les voir de loin, les gosses. Je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper, mais je les imagine comme ça. Contente que ça plaise autant *o*  
  
Bisou ^^  
  
Elava : Merci pour ta review et pour ton post sur mon LJ, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre V : Do you remember, my love…  
  
Draco patientait calmement, lisant un livre et fumant une cigarette. Harry était recroquevillé en position assise ; tous les deux au pied du lit. Les lunettes de lecture de Draco glissèrent de son nez et il les réajusta, profitant de ce fait pour jeter un œil vers le brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.  
  
Malfoy referma subitement son bouquin.  
  
- Ils sont vraiment mignons, ces petits.  
  
Harry sourit, revoyant le visage joyeux de ses enfants.  
  
- J'aimerais bien faire plus ample connaissance, avec eux.   
  
- …  
  
- Ils ont air éveillés, Kairi est vraiment attendrissant.  
  
- …  
  
- Ca peut durer encore longtemps, tu sais ? dit Draco.  
  
- Ouvre la porte…  
  
- Non, pas tant que tu m'expliques.  
  
- T'es lourd, Malfoy… chuchota-t-il.  
  
- De toute façon, mon père ne vous laissera pas sortir aussi facilement.   
  
« Je le sais bien, figure-toi.. »  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu tenté de te suicider ?  
  
Draco tapota nerveusement sur son genou, voyant que la réponse ne venait pas. Il rampa vers Harry et vit que celui-ci pleurait silencieusement, tentant de cacher au mieux son visage.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- Laisse-moi.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? C'est de ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers Draco et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Non ! Non, non, c'est ma faute !   
  
Draco le berça lentement, le calmant par des mots doux.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu attenté à ta vie, Harry ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas…  
  
- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Mais dis-le enfin !  
  
- Rien dire.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, il la poussa mais rien ne se passa. Draco arriva, défit le sort et le laissa partir à contre-cœur.  
  
- Harry…  
  
- Quoiqu'il se passe maintenant, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.  
  
Il avança vers les escaliers et descendit les marches.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius jeta un œil vers la porte du couloir et vit Harry. Il posa son journal et quitta le salon.  
  
- Papa !  
  
Sora et Kairi coururent vers leur père, se serrant contre lui. Harry s'agenouilla et sourit.  
  
- Les enfants… je vais rentrer.  
  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Sora. Comment ça ?  
  
- Mr Malfoy a raison, vous avez le droit de passer du temps avec eux. Je n'ai pas ma place, ici.  
  
- Non, si tu pars, je pars avec toi ! Sora attrapa son chapeau et accrocha son bras à Harry, l'air décidé.  
  
Kairi regarda Lucius, puis regarda Harry puis prit la main de Sora, déterminé à partir aussi.  
  
- Non, vous restez ici, dit Harry.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ??  
  
- Je vais travailler, et je ne vais pas souvent être là.  
  
- C'est pas grave, je m'occuperai de Kai ! C'est promis, on sera sages ! S'il te plaît…  
  
Harry avait les yeux rouges. Il serra Kairi dans ses bras puis il se tourna vers la fillette. Elle recula, secouant la tête.  
  
- Non, tu me dis pas au revoir. Je viens avec toi.  
  
- Non, tu restes avec eux.  
  
- Mais papa…  
  
- C'est déjà assez dure comme ça, alors n'empire pas les choses !!! s'emporta Harry.  
  
Sora baissa la tête, silencieuse.  
  
- Pardon, Sora. Mais tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je leur donne une nouvelle chance.  
  
- Mais… pars pas… s'il te plaîîîîît…  
  
Elle reniflait bruyamment, ses lèvres tremblant fortement.  
  
- Je reviendrais, dès que possible.  
  
- …pa…  
  
- Kairi, tu es sage et tu obéis à ta sœur, d'accord ?  
  
Harry se forçait à sourire, il se leva.  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
- PAPA !!!!! PARS PAS !!!!!!  
  
Harry referma la porte derrière lui, et courut presque vers l'entrée où l'attendait Lucius.  
  
- C'est une sage décision, dit-il.   
  
- Ne leur faites aucun mal.  
  
- Non, ce sont quand même mes petits-enfants.  
  
- Ouais…  
  
Harry avança vers la porte et tourna la poignée.  
  
- Oh, Mr Potter.  
  
Harry s'arrêta.  
  
- Veuillez dire aux Aurors qui sont devant ma propriété que le problème est résolu.  
  
Il acquiesça et sortit. Harry ferma à peine derrière lui qu'il s'accroupit, se maudissant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Je n'avais pas de haine particulière pour Draco, de jour en jour, je n'éprouvais plus que de l'indifférence. Mais à chaque fois, il réussissait à me pousser à bout. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me haïsse à ce point.   
  
Pourtant, derrière ces grands airs, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de parfaitement équilibré, alors pourquoi provoque-t-il toujours des bagarres ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il cherche juste à attirer l'attention ? Mais de qui ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
En arrivant au portail du manoir Malfoy, plusieurs personnes accoururent vers Harry.  
  
- Harry, tu n'as rien ? demanda Arthur Weasley. Où sont les enfants ?  
  
- Non, je vais bien. Les enfants sont à l'intérieur.  
  
- Quoi ? dit Sirius. Mais pourquoi es-tu ressorti seul ?  
  
- Ils ont le droit de voir Draco.  
  
L'animagus allait protester lorsque Remus posa sa main sur son épaule, en lui faisant signe de se taire.  
  
- Vous pouvez dire aux Aurors de partir, Mr Weasley ? demanda Harry. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire une descente à l'intérieur.   
  
- Tu es sûr ? demanda Arthur.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Oui, allons-nous en.  
  
Harry avança parmi les gens et vit Bill, un peu plus loin. Ce dernier s'empressa de le rejoindre, le visage inquiet.  
  
- Harry, tu n'as rien ? Les Malfoy ne t'ont rien fait ?  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Où sont Sora et Kairi ? On va les chercher ?  
  
- Non, Bill. Ils vont rester quelques temps avec la famille de …  
  
Le rouquin eut un visage blessé et prit Harry dans ses bras.  
  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, franchement.  
  
Bill se détacha de lui.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
  
- Nnn… Je veux rentrer chez moi.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans la salle à manger, Sora était en train de tout détruire ; elle jetait la vaisselle contre les murs, brisait les vases en porcelaine contre des tableaux anciens. Lorsque Lucius entra dans la pièce, il évita de justesse un projectile de verre qui lui fonçait dessus. Il frappa sur sa canne et tout redevint comme avant.   
  
Sora était sur la table, frappant et pleurant. Kairi était sur le sol, les jambes repliés sur lui-même et se balançait d'avant en arrière.  
  
- VEUX PAPA !!!!!!! Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa,… criait Sora.  
  
« Ca va être plus difficile que prévu »  
  
Draco arriva derrière son père, et fut surpris de voir les deux enfants se comporter de la sorte, et surtout de les voir encore ici.  
  
- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?  
  
- Elle extériorise sa colère, dit Lucius en s'approchant de Kairi. Kairi ?  
  
Le petit leva la tête vers son grand-père mais ne bougea pas.  
  
- Ne reste pas comme ça, viens.  
  
L'enfant secoua la tête.  
  
- Pa…  
  
- Il reviendra, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
Le garçon regarda Draco et tendit les bras.  
  
- Pa…  
  
Kairi s'appuya sur ses petits poings, se redressa et marcha vers Draco. Le jeune homme le serra contre lui.   
  
- Je te promets que tu retrouveras ton père, dit Draco.  
  
Kairi entoura ses bras autour du cou de Draco et acquiesça.  
  
- Sora, s'il te plaît... commença Draco.  
  
- Laisse-moi, je veux mon papa !!!!!!  
  
- Je suis là.  
  
- NON ! Je veux papa !  
  
- Sora, cesse ce caprice, réprimanda Lucius. Et descends de cette table.  
  
- NON !  
  
- Sora, ne m'oblige pas à…  
  
- Père, gronda Draco. Viens, Sora, s'il te plaît.  
  
La petite descendit lentement de la table, contourna les chaises et se mit à l'opposé des adultes.   
  
- Je veux mon père.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas essayer de me connaître ? dit Draco. Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille.  
  
- Hnn, hnn, pas tant que papa m'aura pas confirmé ça. Vous pouvez toujours courir.  
  
- Que dois-je faire pour te convaincre ?  
  
- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es également mon père, ça m'aiderais à comprendre…  
  
Draco soupira.  
  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
  
Sora acquiesça, croisant les bras, avec un air de défi sur le visage.  
  
« Une parfaite Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle est loin d'être bête » pensa Lucius.  
  
- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer en détail, vu que Harry ne m'a rien dit.  
  
- Est-ce que tu aimes papa ?  
  
Kairi le regarda de ses yeux d'enfant, suçant son pouce et s'accrochant à sa chevelure.  
  
- Oui, de tout mon cœur.  
  
- Alors pourquoi vous êtes pas ensemble ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Arrivé chez lui, Harry s'avachi de tout son long sur le canapé et se mit à soupirer. Bill déposa sa veste et s'assit sur une chaise qu'il déposa près du canapé.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu laissé les enfants là-bas si tu ne les aimes pas, Harry ? Je ne comprends pas.  
  
- Sora a raison, ils ont de la famille autre que moi, autant qu'ils en profitent au maximum. Moi, je travaillerai de toute façon.  
  
- C'est l'excuse la plus mauvaise que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie, Harry.  
  
- Je sais…   
  
- Je ne t'ai jamais posé de questions, parce que je sais que ça ne me regarde pas… Mais je suis inquiet. Comment vas-tu faire, seul ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas seul, tu es là.  
  
Bill sourit.  
  
- On verra, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir… Je commence mon travail que dans quelques semaines.  
  
- La maison est vide sans eux.  
  
- Je sais, arrête de me le répéter !  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond.  
  
- Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien… il n'y a pas de risque pour que ça se passe mal.  
  
La vue de Harry devenait de plus en plus floue. C'était la première qu'il pleurait autant en l'espace de seulement deux jours. Il ferma les yeux.   
  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir en Angleterre…  
  
Une ombre passa au-dessus de lui, il rouvrit ses yeux et vit Bill, penché vers lui, ses longs cheveux roux glissant près de son visage.  
  
- Moi, je suis heureux que tu sois là.  
  
- Bill ?  
  
- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais c'était plus fort que moi…  
  
Harry se redressa sur un coude.  
  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
  
- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et parfois tellement vulnérable. Et tu es le meilleur ami de mon frère.  
  
- Où veux-tu en venir ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Harry, je suis vraiment attaché à toi. Je veux dire, bien plus qu'en simple ami. Je t'aime.  
  
Harry ne sut quoi dire. Le rouquin en profita pour l'enlacer.  
  
- Je t'aime Harry.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Prochain chapitre, … Bill et Harry se couvrent, Draco découvre ^^ ;;;;;;;;; (ça va, hein, je suis fatiguée moi le soir moi-___-)  
  
Le prochain le 25/09, car je suis un peu occupée en ce moment sauf si tout se passe bien, vous l'aurez avant ^^ 


	6. Ca commence à sentir le roussi

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Shenna : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le perso de Bill, et, sincèrement, je l'ai pratiquement toujours vu gay ! oO  
  
Sinon, ben je sais pas mais… Bill est casé, pour le moment ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mlle Rogue : Ma choupinette ! T'en fais pas, j'ai pleins de chapitres à te faire lire, ma cocotte !! Mais faut que je les finisse -___-  
  
Mais je confirme, tu es tarée ^0^  
  
Bisou à ma tite grenouille ^^  
  
Saael' : Saeel' *prends l'air de Lockhart * Ma chère enfant…  
  
Pourquoi tu parles de partouzes ?… Ah non, j'ai compris ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Ben sincèrement, je pensais, mais c'est pas un bon plan, non ? Je sais pas, je sais que je suis perverse, mais l'écrire OO  
  
Et puis, je ne voudrais pas fondre tes pauvres yeux innocents, ne ? ;p  
  
Les 7 péchés est en cours d'écriture, mais j'ai du mal parce que… voilà -__-  
  
Pour le sandwich, on verra, rien ne presse ! . Et puis d'abord, c'est un PG-13, y'a pas de cul dedans !!!… Quoique OO  
  
En tout cas, bisou ma crevette ^0^  
  
Coccinelle-rouge13 : Fin choquante ? Ah bon ? T'as pas lu la suite ^0^  
  
Jenali : Vous, les reviewers, avez l'art de poser les bonnes questions, et également les plus compromettantes ^^ ;;;;  
  
Tu verras dans ce chapitre.  
  
Bisou ^^  
  
Clau : Tes espérances n'auront pas été vaines, voilà la suite ^^  
  
Hanna : Merci ^^  
  
Nono : Voilà la suite, tite impatiente ^________^  
  
Mangafana : Harry et Draco vont se réconcilier… mais pas maintenant .  
  
Clem :Ouais, vive les Malfoy !!!! Merci pour ta review ^^  
  
Enyo85 : Bonne anniversaire ! En retard je le conçois ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Harry a passé un trèèèèèèèèès mauvais moment au manoir…   
  
Oui alors pour le coup du bouquin… Oui, ils ont passé toute une soirée ensemble, en silence presque, parce que MONSIEUR Harry ne parlait pas. P'tit con ! .  
  
Pour le coup de Draco qui dit « Harry » et Harry « Malfoy », c'est… comment dire ça, une sorte de gêne. Il vit mal sa situation le Harry, et comme rien n'est clair pour lui en ce moment, ben il patauge le pauvre -________-  
  
Oui, par la suite, les mômes garderont contact avec Harry, c'est sûr ^^  
  
Un moment, il y a un monologue de Harry. Il parle au présent mais parle bien du passé, étrange, non ? ^^ ;;;;;  
  
Kairi est un enfant difficile, mais je ne dirais pas autiste. Pas à ce point, il est perdu, et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est une famille. Tiens, j'aurais dû l'appeler Rémi ^0^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sora, elle, veut une famille et le dit. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est spéciale, mais elle a bien sonder son frère, c'est certain !! D'ailleurs tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de Sora, elle n'a pas montrer l'étendu de son pouvoir ^0^  
  
Voilà la suite en tout cas ^^  
  
Ps : Non, tes dissertes me plaisent, ça m'aide, merci beaucoup ^^  
  
Luna Black : Oui, Draco fume. C'est à cause du départ précipité de Harry d'abord !!! .  
  
Mais Harry aussi fume, tu sais ^^  
  
Et puis voilà la suite !!!!!!!!  
  
Nicolina : Voilà la réaction 'stupide' de Harry et la suite des évènements ! Mais que se passe-t-il donc dans ce monde de fous avec ces auteurs fous ? OO  
  
Elava : C'est vrai que Harry est chiant. Mais dans ce chapitre, tu vas pouvoir le haïr ^0^  
  
Mais bon, j'aime bien le direct, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, c'est mieux, non ? ;p  
  
Nakhemda : Tu m'as traumatisée, ça y est TT_TT  
  
Sora va être pire dans la suite, je vais sérieusement changer son attitude à la petite si ça continue TT_TT  
  
VIVE BILLOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est THE Weasley en puissance ! OO *bave*  
  
Mais pour les réactions, tu as raison. J'ai un peu négligé les autres, et celle de Ron *evil grin*  
  
J'y viendrais plus tard ^^  
  
Bisou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre VI : Ca commence à sentir le roussi…  
  
- Je t'aime, Harry.  
  
Le jeune homme se cala contre le canapé, puis détourna son regard.  
  
- Je ne te demande rien, je veux juste pouvoir rester à tes côtés.  
  
Harry passa sa main dans sa chevelure puis soupira.  
  
- Je suis désolé, c'est encore confus chez moi…  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne te force en rien.  
  
- Mais je ferai un effort… dit Harry.  
  
Bill enveloppa Harry de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi, vautrés sur le canapé, s'endormant petit à petit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius était sorti du Manoir afin de régler quelques affaires, Draco, lui, s'occupait de Kairi qui tombait de sommeil.  
  
- Tu devrais mettre Kai dans son lit, parce qu'il a sommeil, vers cette heure-ci, dit la fillette.  
  
- Et toi ? Tu ne fais pas ta sieste ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, moi je lis, j'ai jamais sommeil l'après-midi. Je me cache sous les couvertures quand papa vérifie bien que je dors.  
  
L'adulte porta son fils dans les bras et ils montèrent à l'étage, vers leurs appartements.  
  
- Tu utilises la magie ? demanda l'adulte.  
  
- Oui, papa m'a appris les bases, et je me débrouille dans les livres pour le reste.  
  
- C'est lui qui t'a appris à lire ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est bien.  
  
- Oh, je lis pas encore très très bien et très vite, mais je comprends les mots.  
  
Draco ouvrit la porte et allongea Kairi qui se recroquevilla en boule.  
  
- Parle-moi de papa. Il nous parle jamais de lui, dit Sora.  
  
- D'accord, mais pas ici, on va réveiller ton frère sinon.  
  
Draco tendit la main. Hésitante, Sora la prit et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Draco. Sora entra et fut émerveillée par la grandeur de la pièce.  
  
- Wow, c'est plus grand que le salon de la maison, dit-elle.  
  
Elle s'approcha du lit et palpa.  
  
- De la soie ? Ouah, on ne se refuse rien ici.  
  
- Eh bien, disons que nous en avons les moyens, voilà tout, sourit Draco devant l'attitude de l'enfant.  
  
Il prit une cigarette de sa poche, s'assit sur son lit et l'alluma.  
  
- Alors, que veux-tu savoir, Sora ?  
  
- Tu m'as dit aimer papa. Mais lui, pourquoi il ne nous l'a jamais dit ?   
  
Draco haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je pensais pourtant qu'à l'époque, c'était clair. Il a disparu en un éclair, un jour. Personne ne savait où il était. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre de sa disparition, et là, il me reproche quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait… enfin, à ma connaissance.  
  
Sora tortillait ses doigts nerveusement.  
  
- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Non, pourquoi ? mentit-elle.  
  
- Harry faisait la même chose lorsqu'il mentait, sourit Draco. Qu'as-tu ?  
  
- Papa a… il me l'a pas donné, je le lui ai pris. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qui tu étais.  
  
Sora sorti de sa poche une vieille photo moldue. Elle la montra à Draco.  
  
- Où as-tu… dit-il, la voix tremblante.  
  
- Je l'ai trouvée cachée sous le matelas de papa, en rangeant son lit une fois …  
  
- Je pensais l'avoir perdue. Je peux la garder ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Sur la photo, il y avait Harry et Draco ; le blond tenait le Gryffindor par les épaules, souriant de toutes ses dents. Harry, lui, avait un visage heureux et paisible. Elle datait d'avant le pari…  
  
« Alors, peut-être a-t-il encore un peu d'amour pour moi ? »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les jours passèrent, et Harry avait du mal à s'adapter. Bill l'aidait autant que possible, d'ailleurs, ces deux jeunes gens s'étaient considérablement rapprochés.   
  
De temps en temps, Harry envoyait des lettres à ses enfants. Sora lui répondait, écrivant grossièrement de son écriture d'enfant, toujours joint d'un message de Draco ; mais Harry n'y répondait jamais.  
  
Harry était rentré des courses, portant des sacs sur ses bras. Il rangea les aliments et commença à préparer le déjeuner.   
  
- Bill ?  
  
L'homme ne répondit pas, mais Harry entendit parfaitement le son de la douche. Il se tourna alors vers la cuisine, déboutonna les manches de sa chemise et découpa les aliments.  
  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque Bill sortit de la salle de bain, portant seulement un jean et une serviette humide sur ses longs cheveux. Il renifla l'air et sourit.  
  
- Ca sent bon, dit-il.  
  
- Ah, Bill, tu as fini ?  
  
- Oui, tout juste.  
  
Bill s'installa confortablement contre le dos de Harry, le serrant sur les hanches. Harry se laissa faire, continuant sa cuisine.   
  
- Comment vont les enfants ?  
  
- Bien, Sora vient de me répondre. Elle s'entend mieux avec Draco, et Mr Malfoy est souvent absent, donc je ne m'en fais pas.  
  
- Tu n'as pas peur que Malfoy leur fasse de mal ?  
  
Harry posa son couteau et s'essuya les mains.  
  
- Pardon, je ne voulais pas…  
  
- Non, ce n'est rien.  
  
Harry reprit son couteau mais se blessa la main. (mais comment il fait ? OO)  
  
- Aïe ! fit-il.  
  
- Fais voir, dit Bill.  
  
Bill lui prit la main la porta à ses lèvres, Harry rougit.   
  
- Je vais te soigner ça.  
  
Le rouquin prit sa baguette et lança un sort de soin.  
  
- Merci, je vais mieux.  
  
Bill regarda Harry intensément, ne lui lâchant toujours pas la main.  
  
- Je crois que tu es prêt…  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
Bill leva le menton de Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier répondit en l'enlaçant .  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco lisait dans le jardin du manoir, avec Sora dans les bras. Il entendit des bruits de pas et vit de vieilles connaissances avancer vers lui. Il reprit son visage hautain et se redressa de sa chaise à bascule.  
  
- Vincent, Gregory, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il.  
  
- Salut Draco.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle avaient passés leurs dernières années en prison, ayant été punis pour les crimes qu'ils avaient commis contre des Muggles sous le règne de Voldemort.  
  
- Vous êtes sortis il y a longtemps ?  
  
- Non, deux jours, à peine, dit Goyle. Ca fait du bien de respirer à nouveau l'air frais.  
  
- Et on en profite pour voir comment tu vas.  
  
- Comme vous le voyez, je vais bien.  
  
Crabbe baissa le visage et aperçut Sora en train de faire du coloriage. Il fit un signe de tête.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- C'est ma fille.  
  
- Ta fille ? répéta Goyle. Depuis quand ?  
  
- C'est une longue histoire…  
  
Goyle haussa les épaules et s'installa sur une des chaises.  
  
- On a tout le temps maintenant.  
  
Sora leva la tête vers eux et marcha vers Draco.  
  
- Dis, je peux m'asseoir ?  
  
- Euh, bien sûr, répondit Draco.  
  
Sora prit appui sur la table et s'assit sur les genoux de Draco qui s'en étonna.  
  
« Les enfants, je vous jure… »  
  
Draco leur raconta les derniers évènements en date, la réactions de Harry et de son père, le problème de Kairi et de sa mère. Crabbe secoua la tête d'incompréhension et Goyle semblaient réfléchir.  
  
- Attends, attends… Tu veux dire que cette gosse… Sora lui jeta un regard noir, c'est la tienne, et Potter ?!  
  
- Oui, répondit-il simplement.  
  
- J'arrive pas à y croire…  
  
- Vous avez fait comment ? demanda Crabbe, Goyle le frappa sur le crâne.  
  
- Imbécile !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Gregory soupira.  
  
- Et tu dis que Potter t'en veux, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?  
  
- C'est ça…  
  
- Ca se trouve, c'est à cause de… commença Crabbe.  
  
- Vincent, ferme-là !  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Non, vas-y parle, tu sais quelque chose ?  
  
- Ben en fait, c'est peut-être à cause de nous ? dit Crabbe.  
  
- Continue…  
  
Draco avait les doigts serrés sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était allongé sur le lit, endormi. Les draps recouvraient à moitié sa nudité, Bill l'étreignait de façon protectrice, le regardant dormir.  
  
- Si tu savais comme je t'aime… murmura-t-il.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Harry s'étira et ouvrit les yeux, tout sourire.  
  
- Bien dormi ?  
  
- Oui, mais on a même pas déjeuner.  
  
Bill éclata de rire.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est pas ça l'important.  
  
- Ok, si tu le dit.  
  
Harry se redressa et marcha vers sa commode. Bill l'observait d'un air malicieux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en regardant à travers le miroir le visage béat de son compagnon.  
  
- Oh, rien.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas ne rien dire avec un visage comme le tiens. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Bill lui envoya un baiser et se recoucha. Harry secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre pour prendre une douche.  
  
« Rien de tel qu'un bon bain »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La chaise tomba sur l'herbe, Crabbe avait un regard honteux et Goyle était resté parfaitement calme.  
  
- Et dire que depuis toutes ces années, vous ne m'avez rien dit… fulminait Draco.  
  
- On savait pas, dit Crabbe. On pensait que c'était pour ça que tu l'avais fait venir au Manoir…  
  
Malfoy posa sa tête sur sa paume, il avait fini son paquet de cigarettes depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes.  
  
- Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il m'en veut ? A cause de vos satanés… ! Bandes d'abrutis !!  
  
- Papa ? s'exclama Sora.  
  
Draco partit vers le Manoir, courant récupérer son blouson.  
  
- Pimp ! Pimp, viens ici ! cria-t-il.  
  
Le petit elfe courut et arriva devant Draco, les mains tremblantes.  
  
- Oui, maître ?  
  
- Occupe-toi des enfants ! Je reviens ce soir, et pas un mot de ma sortie !  
  
- Oui, maître !  
  
Draco sortit aussitôt du manoir et transplana dans Londres. Il arriva dans la ville et sortit l'adresse de Harry.  
  
« Je peux encore sauver la situation… Harry, ce n'était pas ma faute !!! »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry se prélassait dans son bain, des bulles flottant un peu partout dans la salle d'eau. Il s'amusait à les éclater une à une, le faisant rire comme un enfant. Il y eut alors une sonnerie, venant de la porte. Etonné, Harry ne bougea pas pour autant.  
  
- C'est ouvert !!! cria-t-il.  
  
Puis il se ravisa.  
  
« Oups, et si c'était un fou ou… »  
  
Il y avait des bruits de pas précipités, des appels, il ne répondit pas, glissant un peu plus dans son bain.  
  
« Faites qu'il ne me trouve pas… »  
  
Draco ouvrit la porte et entra.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Le jeune homme se cacha sous les bulles, tenant sa respiration.  
  
« C'est inutile ce que je fais, vu que… »  
  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher sous l'eau, je sais que tu es là.  
  
Harry émergea lentement de dessous des bulles, le visage rougi par la température de l'eau.  
  
- Bonjour Harry.  
  
- Salut, Malfoy.  
  
Le sourire de Draco se crispa mais il continua tout de même à garder son visage joyeux.  
  
- J'aimerais te parler, tu veux bien sortir de l'eau ?  
  
Harry acquiesça. Draco sortit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pendant que Harry se changeait, Draco passa dans le salon, il fut stupéfait de voir que la maison n'était pas du tout comme il l'imaginait. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, il n'y avait aucune tableaux ou décorations futiles, digne du Gryffindor qu'il était. Draco entendit alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, il fronça les sourcils et se tourna.  
  
Bill Weasley se tenait dans l'embrasure, étonné de voir le fils Malfoy ici. Draco observa le rouquin et vit qu'il ne portait qu'un jean. Il fronça les sourcils encore plus.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici ? dit Bill. C'est toi qui a sonné ?  
  
Draco lui jeta un regard glacial.  
  
- Toi, que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
  
- Ma patience a des limites, Weasley.  
  
Bill haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos sans lui répondre, ce qui énerva encore plus Draco.  
  
- Weasley, je te parlais !  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, vêtu convenablement. Bill vint vers lui et l'embrassa.  
  
- Malfoy est là, dit-il.  
  
- Je sais, je l'ai vu.  
  
- Quoi ? Pendant ton bain, il est entré ? dit Bill.  
  
Harry acquiesça, un peu gêné. Draco avait un air horrifié. SON Harry avec un Weasley.  
  
- Non, c'est pas vrai, dit-il.  
  
Bill poussa Harry sur le côté, le protégeant de Draco.  
  
- Ne t'approche pas de lui, Malfoy !  
  
- Ferme-là, je ne t'ai pas causé, Weasley, cria Draco.  
  
- Attendez, tenta Harry.  
  
- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ce rouquin ?! C'est un imbécile de Weasley !  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas ce qu'il fait avec moi !  
  
- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !!  
  
Draco lui envoya son poing à la figure, Bill tomba au sol. Le regard noir, il se jeta contre Draco et ils se frappèrent mutuellement, se blessant gravement à chaque nouveaux coups portés.  
  
- NON ! ARRETEZ !!!  
  
Harry s'interposa entre eux, tenant Draco par les épaules. Les deux autres se jetèrent des regards froids et haineux, prêts à continuer leur lutte.  
  
- Lâche-moi Harry ! Je vais lui démolir le portrait, à cet enfoiré !!!  
  
- DRACO, ARRETE !!!  
  
Il le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de sauter sur Bill qui avait du sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres et sur l'œil gauche.  
  
- Bill, ça va ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, je vais m'en remettre.  
  
Harry relâcha Draco et voulut aider son ami mais Draco le saisit par la taille et l'agrippait fortement afin qu'il ne bouge pas.  
  
- Arrête, Draco, lâche-moi, dit Harry en se débattant.  
  
- Non, pas tant que l'on ne s'est pas expliqué.  
  
- Il n'y a rien à dire ! Je suis avec Bill, laisse-moi !  
  
Silence. Harry réussit à se défaire de Malfoy et accourut vers Bill. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Draco, il vit que celui-ci pleurait. Harry se mordit la lèvre, puis voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais Malfoy le repoussa.  
  
- Bien, puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je sortirais de ta vie…  
  
Le blond tourna les talons et sortit de la maison.  
  
« Draco… »  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà  
  
Prochain chapitre… Proposition, engueulades et lettre lointaine… ^^  
  
Pour la suite, il faudra patienter… mais une petite aide de votre part n'est pas de refus !  
  
(je fais comme Frizzy, ça m'aidera dans mon choix de scénar')  
  
Choisissez ce que vous voulez au prochain chapitre, et je ferai mon possible ! Dites-le en me laissant un petit mot ^^  
  
Bill quitte Harry  
  
Sora s'enfuit  
  
Harry va parler  
  
Voilà pour le moment, sinon proposez, je suis toute ouïe ^^ 


	7. Quiproquos

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : C'est bientôt la fin de la fic.. Bouhouhou TT_TT  
  
C'est bien la première fois que je créé un Harry aussi chiant, ma foi, je ne le referai pas OO  
  
J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews parce que je viens de finir le chapitre, merci à tous et à tous et bonne lecture ^^  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre VII : Quiproquos…  
  
Draco referma violemment la porte de sa chambre, il jeta son manteau à travers toute la pièce et défonça d'un coup de poing sa lampe de chevet qui vola en éclats sur le sol. Il s'effondra alors sur son lit et laissa sa colère s'évacuer.  
  
Comment avait-pu lui faire ça ? Ne lui avait-il pas déjà explicitement déclaré son amour ? Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte et se mit son oreiller sur la tête, grognant.  
  
- Je ne suis pas là ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Sora ouvrit la porte, suivit de Kairi et ils entrèrent, s'asseyant près de leur père.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda l'enfant.  
  
- Papa…  
  
Kairi lui prit la main et la tapotait gentiment, signe qu'il s'inquiétait. Sora, elle, s'assit près de lui, posant son coude sur son ventre et s'allongeant à moitié sur lui.  
  
- T'es allé voir papa ?  
  
Draco acquiesça, cachant toujours son visage.  
  
- Tu pleures ?  
  
Il acquiesça de nouveau.  
  
- Je veux être seul, s'il vous plaît…  
  
- Non, si tu as un problème, nous aussi alors, dit fermement Sora.  
  
Draco releva la tête vers Sora et lui sourit tristement.  
  
- Moi qui pensais que tu ne m'accepterais plus.  
  
Sora secoua la tête et la posa sur le ventre de l'adulte.  
  
- Tu m'as dit ce que je voulais entendre, ça m'a rassurée.  
  
Kairi traîna des pieds et fit comme son aînée, il posa sa tête sur le ventre de Draco et entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Sora, ils se sourirent.  
  
- Allez, Kai, t'es prêt ?  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils puis eut un moment le souffle coupé ; Les deux enfants venaient de le serrer très fort dans leur bras, riant et l'embrassant affectueusement. Le blond éclata de rire et se mit à les chatouiller. Kairi se tortillait comme un ver, bougeant frénétiquement les pieds tandis que Sora, montée sur les épaules de Draco, venait à la rescousse du petit frère.   
  
- Sus sur l'ennemi, Kai !!!! cria Sora.  
  
- Noooon, gémit Draco en feintant la crainte. Aaaaaah, je suis vaincu…  
  
Il tomba mollement sur le lit, écrasant à moitié la fillette qui riait, bientôt suivi par Kairi et Draco.  
  
L'adulte s'assit alors et serra ses enfants contre lui.  
  
- Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je crois que j'aurais déprimé sec.  
  
- Ca se voyait, sourit Sora. C'est pour ça qu'on est venus. Et puis, papa retrouvait toujours le sourire après…  
  
- Ah, le visage de Draco s'assombrit.  
  
Sora fronça les sourcils.  
  
- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?  
  
- Non.  
  
Kairi resserra ses bras autour du cou de Draco et le taquina en jouant avec ses mèches.  
  
- Tu es allé voir, papa, hein ? dit-elle innocemment.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Il était tout seul ?  
  
Draco serra les poings.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Oh, alors je suppose que tu as dû croiser parrain Bill.  
  
- Parrain ? Ce… Draco inspira bruyamment, Weasley est ton parrain ?  
  
- Pas vraiment, mais j'aime bien l'appeler comme ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
- Papa, t'es jaloux ?  
  
Draco sourit.  
  
- Oui, avoua-t-il.  
  
- Alors, ne reste pas les bras croisés et bats-toi pour lui.  
  
Draco haussa les sourcils, riant.  
  
- Qui t'a appris à parler comme ça ?  
  
- J'aime bien regarder « Will & Grace », sourit-elle.  
  
Draco sourit sans comprendre puis ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite.  
  
- Ok, je le ferai.  
  
- Je veux, oui ! Ohana signifie famille…  
  
- Euh, oui, si tu le dis, dit Draco, hésitant.  
  
Sora posa sa tête contre celle de Draco, les faisant se toucher front contre front.  
  
- Je t'aime, papa.   
  
Kairi regarda la scène avec un air solennel, puis continua sa besogne.  
  
- Je vous aime aussi, les enfants.  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Lucius entra.  
  
- Bonsoir, dit-il.  
  
Kairi lâcha Draco.  
  
- Pa !  
  
Il attrapa la poutre du lit de Draco, glissa puis courut vers Lucius. Face à lui, il tendit les bras. Narcissa arriva à ce moment-là, puis sourit.  
  
- Oh, Kairi… Mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda la femme.  
  
Lucius le prit dans ses bras, l'enfant lui fit un énorme câlin et sourit à Narcissa.  
  
- Pa !  
  
Mrs Malfoy sourit et caressa la joue du petit.  
  
- Tu parles…  
  
Kairi voulut prendre Narcissa dans ses bras mais Lucius secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, Kairi, elle est encore trop faible pour ça.  
  
I fit une mine boudeuse.  
  
- Et ne me fais pas cette tête-là, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est malade, dit Lucius.  
  
Draco s'approcha d'eux avec Sora à ses talons.  
  
- Mère ! dit-il, surpris. Vous avez pu venir, quelle bonne surprise !  
  
- Oui, mon fils…  
  
- Sora, tu te souviens d'elle ? C'est ta grand-mère…  
  
La fillette acquiesça.  
  
- Comme tu lui ressembles, dit Narcissa.  
  
Sora fronça les sourcils. Son père commençait terriblement à ressentir son absence et lui parler de lui ne l'aidait pas à calmer ce manque. Elle tira sur le pantalon de Draco qui se pencha.  
  
- Oui, Sora ?  
  
- Je veux voir papa…  
  
- Laisse-moi y réfléchir, d'accord.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était dans le parc, les mères promenaient leurs enfants dans les aires de jeux. Il porta son regard vers sa main droite où il tenait une cigarette. La première fois depuis son accouchement, il recommençait à fumer.   
  
- Je dois vraiment mal aller pour reprendre…  
  
Il balança sa tête en arrière et laissa libre court à son imagination.   
  
- Tu vas prendre froid à rester ainsi.  
  
Harry vit Bill penché au-dessus de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Non, je me vide l'esprit, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de grave.  
  
- Tu fumes ? demanda le rouquin en désignant la cigarette.  
  
- Ca m'arrive, quand ça ne va pas.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, sourit Harry.   
  
Le rouquin avait remarqué que son compagnon avait pris de la distance depuis la rencontre avec Malfoy. Il se renfermait un peu plus sur lui-même. Bill en était venu à une conclusion, pas très bénéfique pour lui. Il devait tiré ça au clair.  
  
- Bon, alors nous avons le temps de nous promener un peu, non ? proposa Bill.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Le rouquin se pencha pour embrasser Harry mais celui-ci recula brusquement.  
  
- Ah, je… pardon, Bill.  
  
Celui-ci soupira.  
  
- Non, ce n'est rien.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sora était dans sa chambre, les bras croisés et l'air pensif. Elle réfléchissait au moyen de réconcilier ses parents. Mais sans aide, elle ne pouvait rien changer.  
  
- Il faut absolument qu'ils se parlent, sinon on ne verra plus papa…  
  
Kairi acquiesça, serrant son lapin contre lui.  
  
- Kai, je vais te laisser à grand-pa et grand-ma, d'accord ?   
  
Il acquiesça tristement. Sora lui sourit et l'embrassa.  
  
- Je t'aime, Kai.  
  
- Je… t'aime moi.  
  
Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui prit la main.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius était en train de ranger sa paperasse, l'étalant toujours un peu plus sur son bureau. Narcissa était à demi-allongée sur le canapé, écoutant son mari parler de choses et d'autres. La porte du salon s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer Sora, tenant la main de Kairi.  
  
- Les enfants, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Narcissa en tapotant les places libres près d'elle. Où est Draco ?  
  
- Papa est sorti, il revient ce soir.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
Kairi marcha vers Lucius et grimpa sur ses genoux. L'adulte caressa la chevelure blonde de l'enfant et continua son travail.   
  
- Grand-père, dit l'enfant.  
  
Lucius sourit, depuis quelques temps déjà, Kairi savait dire quelques mots, tels que « grand-père », « câlin » et « cœur » en désignant Narcissa. Sora s'attacha les cheveux et embrassa Narcissa sur la joue. L'adulte fronça les sourcils légèrement, un sourire un peu crispé.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?  
  
- Il faut toujours une raison, à vous les adultes ?  
  
La petite l'étreignit et vint vers l'homme. Elle fit de même et embrassa en dernier son cadet.  
  
- Tu veilles bien sur eux, je compte sur toi, Kai.  
  
- De quoi parles-tu Sora ?  
  
Elle sortit de la poudre d'une petite sacoche et en jeta en pleine figure à Lucius qui se mit à tousser puis s'endormit sur son siège. Narcissa était déjà endormie.  
  
- A plus tard, Kairi.  
  
Il secoua la tête et resta sur les genoux de l'adulte. Sora récupéra son manteau et courut vers l'entrée, elle sortit et quitta la résidence Malfoy.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le soleil était rouge, le ciel était teinté de la même couleur. Harry était sur un banc, admirant le coucher du soleil, attendant que Bill ne revienne.  
  
Bill revenait vers le brun, tenant une rose. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit tristement.  
  
- Bill…  
  
- Harry, il faut qu'on parle.  
  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et écouta.  
  
- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble.  
  
Silence. Harry avait les lèvres tremblantes.  
  
- Bill, je… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, s'il te plaît, c'est à cause de Draco, c'est ça ?  
  
Le rouquin secoua la tête.  
  
- Tu tiens encore à lui, ça crève les yeux.  
  
- Non ! C'est pas ça, écoute, je t'assure que…  
  
Bill lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur la paume. Il lui tendit la rose.  
  
- Excuse-moi de t'avoir forcé.  
  
- Tu ne m'as pas forcé.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Malfoy, mais il a l'air sincère. Je pense que tout ce qui est arrivé par la suite n'est qu'un quiproquos, parle-lui…  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Merci pour ces quelques semaines passées avec toi, Harry.  
  
Le rouquin se leva et partit.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco était assis sur le sol, attendant le retour de Harry. Malgré la fait de lui avoir dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir avec lui, son cœur refusait cette option. Il était presque endormi lorsqu'il entendit des mouvements près de lui.  
  
- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il vit le brun venir vers lui, l'air défait.  
  
- Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Le blond haussa les sourcils. Harry avait l'air différent des autres fois où il s'était vu, il avait l'air… changé.  
  
- Je t'attendais.  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et céda le passage à Draco qui entra.   
  
- Comment vont les enfants ?  
  
- Bien, Kairi parle de plus en plus. Je crains qu'il ne devienne aussi bavard que Sora.  
  
Harry rit à cette remarque.  
  
- Ca n'arrivera pas, ils sont différents sur ce plan. Il est bien plus discret qu'elle.  
  
- Ils te réclament tous les jours.  
  
Harry baissa la tête et acquiesça.  
  
- Et si tu allais les voir ?  
  
- Je comptais le faire.  
  
Draco jeta un œil un peu partout, guettant le moindre mouvement.  
  
- Bill n'est pas là.  
  
- Où est-il ? demanda Draco, de façon rude  
  
- Nous venons de nous séparer.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
- Oh non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais ce n'est rien…  
  
Harry s'assit sur son canapé et ferma les yeux.  
  
- Cette maison va me sembler vide maintenant… se dit-il à lui-même à voix basse.  
  
- Pourquoi ne t'installerais-tu pas au Manoir ?  
  
Le brun émit une sorte de rire sinistre, secouant la tête.  
  
- Tu plaisantes, je n'ai rien à faire là-bas. Et de toute façon, ton père n'acceptera jamais.  
  
- Je ne peux nier ça, mais il n'empêche que tu as ta place là-bas. Les petits se sont adaptés, tu le peux aussi.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- … J'ai encore des choses à régler ici, et je tiens à cette appart'.  
  
- On ne va pas faire se déplacer les enfants de maison en maison, sois raisonnable ! dit Draco, un brin énervé.  
  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Ils vivent avec moi, je les récupérerais bientôt.  
  
- Et tu crois que mon père te laisserait faire si facilement ?  
  
- Je m'en moque, de ton père, Malfoy.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, enfin !  
  
- Je ne vivrais pas au Manoir Malfoy, un point c'est tout !  
  
- C'est à cause des vacances, c'est ça ?  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, regardant de ses yeux verts, Draco.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- Quand nous étions en sixième année, tu es venu chez moi. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as changé…  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Fous-moi la paix, Malfoy !  
  
- Oh non, on va éclaircir ça, ici et maintenant !  
  
- Il n'y a rien à dire ! Vous, les Slytherin, n'êtes que des pourritures !  
  
Draco l'attrapa au col, le brutalisant presque.  
  
- Lâche-moi, Malfoy !  
  
- Quand est-ce que je t'ai blessé ?   
  
- Tu le sais !  
  
- JE NE TE PARLE PAS DE MES PUTAINS DE CAMARADES DE CLASSE !  
  
Silence. Draco reprit son souffle.  
  
- Je te parle de moi, quand est-ce que je t'ai blessé, pendant ce séjour ? Dis-le moi. C'est à moi que tu colles tous les problèmes, mais il me semble que je n'ai jamais participé à ce qui s'est « passé ». De quoi as-tu peur, au Manoir ?  
  
Ils se dévisageaient férocement. Harry dégagea la poigne de Draco et se rhabilla convenablement.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Et pendant ce temps-là, la pauvre Sora était perdue. Elle était à la recherche de sa maison, là où elle vivait il y a peu avec son père.  
  
Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, serrant contre elle la photo qu'elle avait de nouveau récupérée de son père, Draco.  
  
- Papa, je suis perdue, dit-elle apeurée.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Le prochain, Lucius revient en scène, afin de mettre un peu de piquant dans l'histoire. Je pense que ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre mais bon, me connaissant, on ne sait jamais ^^ ;;  
  
On saura enfin la version de Harry, ce qui s'est passé, et tout… Bon, je pense que ça va être larmoyant, parce que le Harry a tout dramatisé, le « pauvre » chou -___- 


	8. Barrer puis recommencer

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Ouais, c'est The last chapter !!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, je vous fait toutes de gros poutous !!!!^_____________^  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :   
  
Shenna : Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour Bill, il retrouvera la pêche d'ici peu de temps, je suppose… *silence de mort*  
  
Clem : Ca s'arrange à la fin, quand même ! Je ne vais pas faire comme avec 'Ballon Prisonnier', les gens vont finir par croire que je n'ai pas de cœur… Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux ^0^ ;;;  
  
Gaelle Gryffondor : Je n'écris pas que de slashs, mais comme j'ai passé une année 2003 assez médiocre, je n'ai fais que ça, mais je pense que je vais changer… peut-être pas pour HP, mais pour une autre série, on verra…  
  
Hanna : Voilà la fin Happy End à peine tirée par les cheveux, mais bon… C'est un Happy End ! *applaudis*  
  
Misslulu : Merci beaucoup et désolé d'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps !  
  
Clau : Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Mangafana : Sora est indisciplinée, mais c'est parce qu'elle voulait bien faire qu'elle disparaît tout à coup, c'est pas sa faute ! Enfin, tu verras en lisant.  
  
Sarah 30, Vivi Malfoy : Voila le chapitre !  
  
Saael' : Je reprends les réponses aux reviews, heureuse poulette ? ^^  
  
Bill est oublié, je n'ai plus besoin de lui ! lol  
  
C'est le dernier chapitre, et je te fais des bisous ! A bientôt, j'espère !  
  
Nicolina : Je ne sais pas si la fin est cohérente, mais je la vois comme ça. Merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire ! *s'incline et quitte la scène*  
  
SweetDeath : Mais euh, Lucius il a la classe ! C'est pas un vieux papy tout ridé et tout…. Enfin, pas encore en tout cas TT_TT  
  
OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!  
  
Enyo85 : Merci pour tes commentaires et ton aide si généreuse, je te fais des bisous !!! xxx  
  
Caroline Black : Pour les résumés, je te comprends. Ca m'arrive également de passer des bonnes fics, mais c'est pas not' faute si on arrive pas à se lancer ! .  
  
Malheureusement, je ne répondrai pas à la question que tous les lecteurs se posent vus que, selon moi, elle n'est pas importante… *reçoit une canette en pleine face *   
  
AÏE !! Bande de vilains !! *boude*  
  
Pour tes questions, il y aura des réponses, et pour Ron, il ne reviendra pas… sauf si je fais une suite, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup. Sauf si quelqu'un veut le faire, mais vu comment finit ce chapitre… -___-  
  
Bisou, et non, tu n'es pas une lectrice difficile, je suis pire parfois, je ne dis RIEN ! ^^  
  
Luna Black : Salut Luna ! ^^  
  
Je te remercie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Tes reviews me remontent le moral (je dis pas que les autres ne le font pas, attention !)  
  
Je t'embrasse et bonne lecture !  
  
Malissandre : Voila le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir suivie ^^  
  
Gemma : Emouvante ? Ouais, j'ai essayé, en tout cas, merci beaucoup !   
  
Bebelune : Merci !  
  
Remus James Lupin : Harry est traumatisé, mais c'est une petite nature, donc forcément ^^  
  
Merci d'avoir suivi et d'avoir laissé un petit message, ça fait plaisir !  
  
Valoche : Ah, je sais ! Je mets du temps à écrire en ce moment, mais j'avais pas la tête à ça et ce fichu chapitre qui voulait pas se finir ! En plus il est long alors… TT_TT  
  
Celine.s : Ah là là, mais ne pleure pas ! En plus, tout va s'arranger !... Enfin ouais, dans un sens… *s'en va à pas de loup*  
  
Sylvia : Oui, c'est un Happy End, pas d'inquiétude ^^  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dernier chapitre : Barrer et recommencer…  
  
La nuit était tombée, Sora se réchauffait difficilement les mains en soufflant dessus. Son ventre gargouillait mais elle continuait de marcher.  
  
« Je dois plus être très loin, je reconnais le parc, mais après… euh… »  
  
Elle marchait depuis déjà tout l'après-midi, sans un sou, à la recherche de l'appartement de son père. Elle n'avait rien trouvé, l'enfant traversa la rue sans regarder et…  
  
- ATTENTION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le conducteur klaxonnait à son attention, faisant sursauter l'enfant et la figer sur place, au beau milieu de la route. Il y eut des cris, puis des bruits de crissements de roues, et puis rien.   
  
Sora s'était caché le visage, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Elle leva les yeux, la fillette semblait être tombée dans un tableau. Tout était suspendu, les oiseaux dans les airs, le visage effrayé des passants, du conducteur, les feuilles des arbres.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se dit-elle à haute voix.  
  
Elle quitta vite la route et alla s'abriter sous un arbre, grelottant de plus en plus. Sora finit par s'endormir.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry laissa sa tasse tomber au sol. Draco fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond.  
  
- Je ne sais pas… Une impression.  
  
Il ramassa les morceaux de verre et alla les jeter à la poubelle, songeur. Harry alla s'asseoir près de Draco, sans un mot.   
  
Après un long moment de silence devenu habituel chez les deux jeunes gens, Draco prit la parole, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
- Tu te souviens, lors de notre sixième année, quand je n'arrêtais pas de te harceler, la crise que tu as faite ? Et surtout, la tête que tu as eu à ma réponse ?  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, puis acquiesça.  
  
¤¤¤ Flash-back ¤¤¤  
  
Harry était dans la bibliothèque, travaillant sur un exposé qu'il devait rendre aux cours de métamorphose. Il était le seul du trio à ne pas l'avoir fait et se pressait de le finir afin de rejoindre ses amis.   
  
Donc, Harry était dans un rayon, cherchant le livre approprié lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. De suite il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy, un sourire étrange sur le visage.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Harry.  
  
- Salut Potter, répondit le blond sans se soucier de la grimace du garçon.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
  
Draco haussa les épaules, toujours souriant.  
  
- C'est quoi ce mauvais plan ? Fiche-moi la paix si tu n'as rien à me dire !  
  
Harry allait quitter le rayon lorsque Malfoy le bloqua violemment contre l'étagère, l'empêchant de partir. Harry lui jeta un regard plein de colère.  
  
- Je commence à en avoir par dessus la tête de tes harcèlements continus, qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?  
  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
  
- Oui, dit-il, déterminé. Que me veux-tu ?  
  
Draco se colla un peu plus au garçon qui ne pouvait reculer, se demandant se qui allait se passer par la suite. Le blond se pencha vers lui, caressant son oreille de son souffle.  
  
- Toi.  
  
Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Malfoy ; puis soudain, comme pris par un éclair de génie, il comprit. Le Gryffindor devint écarlate, Draco entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules, riant doucement.  
  
- J'étais sûr que tu ferais cette tête !  
  
¤¤¤ Fin du Flash-back ¤¤¤  
  
Harry avait les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné.  
  
- Je te signale que je ne savais pas que tu étais gay. Je pensais à plusieurs possibilités, mais pas à celle-ci.  
  
Draco éclata de rire.  
  
- Comme quoi ? Tu croyais que je te voulais pour te torturer ?  
  
- En gros, ouais, c'est ça.  
  
- N'empêche que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi, dit sérieusement Draco en le regardant.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Et tu l'as regretté ?  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- Réponds-moi, dit Draco, insistant.  
  
- Non.  
  
Une lueur brilla un instant dans le regard de Draco mais ne dit rien, continuant petit à petit à remonter à la source du problème.  
  
- Dis-moi, est-ce que…  
  
Draco ne put continuer sa phrase, quelqu'un venait de sonner avec précipitation chez Harry. Ce dernier intrigué alla ouvrir, Bill entra rapidement, haletant.  
  
- Weasley, grogna Draco.  
  
Bill lui jeta un regard noir mais ne lui répondit pas.  
  
- Harry, Lucius Malfoy a envoyé un message à mon père.  
  
- Quoi ? dit Harry. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Sora a disparu !  
  
Harry prit son manteau et sortit en courant, sans écouter les cris des deux autres derrière lui.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus était dans Londres, à la recherche d'une librairie lorsqu'il entendit le tapage dû à la circulation. Intrigué, il s'approcha du lieu et cogna une personne par inadvertance.  
  
- Oh, veuillez m'excusez, dit-il précipitamment.  
  
La personne ne lui répondit pas, elle ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner. Remus se pencha vers lui et observa que l'homme avait les yeux grands ouverts mais qu'il ne bougeait pas, ni même ne respirait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
En levant les yeux, il remarqua que tout le monde était figé. Il n'avait pourtant ressenti aucune présence magique, qu'étais-ce donc alors ? Il continua d'avancer lorsqu'il vit une petite forme courir en zigzaguant entre les gens, en direction du parc.  
  
Remus la suivit du regard puis la poursuivit jusqu'au parc où elle s'arrêta, recroquevillé. Il vit qu'elle finit par s'endormir et il avança prudemment. L'homme se pencha sur la fillette et sursauta.  
  
- Sora ?  
  
« Mais que fait-elle seule dehors à une heure aussi tardive ? »  
  
Remus la souleva doucement dans ses bras et l'emmena chez lui. Il marcha longtemps et arriva devant une petite maison où la peinture s'écaillait à quelques endroits ; il sortit les clés et entra.  
  
- Sirius ! Sirius, viens voir ! appela-t-il, déposant l'enfant sur le sofa avec une couverture.  
  
- Remus ? T'es déjà là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Son ami pointa du doigt l'enfant et Sirius cligna des yeux.  
  
- Tiens, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle était pas censée être chez les autres, là ?  
  
Remus secoua la tête et partit préparer un lait chaud pour l'enfant, faisant signe à l'animagus de le suivre.  
  
- Alors ? fit Sirius, impatient de savoir.  
  
- Je l'ai trouvé dans le parc, assoupie sur le sol près d'un tronc d'arbre.  
  
- Les Malfoy ne l'ont tout de même pas abandonné là ??!!  
  
- Oh non, je ne crois pas.  
  
- Alors quoi ?  
  
- Elle s'est enfuie.  
  
- Tu crois ? Sirius se servit un café et tendit une tasse à Remus qui l'accepta.  
  
- Elle a toujours vécue avec Harry, et du jour au lendemain, elle se retrouve dans une demeure et une famille qu'elle n'a jamais côtoyée, je pense que cela a dû la dérouter quelque peu…  
  
- Hum… enfin, faut dire que Harry n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit.  
  
- Il avait 16 ans, Sirius. Ca ne t'ait jamais arrivé de faire des choses insensées à cet âge-là ?  
  
- Si, bien sûr que si, tu le sais bien !  
  
- Alors, il a juste besoin de temps. Mais pour le moment, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est cette petite.  
  
- On la ramène à Harry ?  
  
Remus acquiesça.  
  
- Oui, mais pas maintenant. Il lui faut du temps.  
  
- Ouais, à moi aussi.  
  
Sirius posa sa tête sur sa paume de façon à cacher son visage.  
  
- Tu lui en veux ? demanda doucement Remus.  
  
- Il a tellement changé, je ne le reconnais plus…   
  
- Il a dû apprendre à grandir avant l'âge, c'est normal.  
  
- Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ?   
  
Remus se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, s'empêchant de dire une chose qui risquerait de blesser son ami.  
  
- Il avait peur.  
  
BOUHAAAAPPAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!  
  
Remus et Sirius se levèrent en un bond et foncèrent vers le salon où Sora, tenant la couverture dans une main, et s'essuyant les yeux de l'autre. Elle pleurait en reniflant bruyamment, réclamant son père. Remus voulut la consoler mais Sirius l'en empêcha. Il s'avança vers la fillette et s'assit près d'elle.  
  
- Sora ?  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et recula, pleurant encore plus.  
  
- Veux papa…, sanglotait-elle.  
  
- Je sais, ma chérie, mais il n'est pas…  
  
Elle lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- … VEUX… PAPA !!!!!!  
  
Elle s'époumonait à le réclamer, créant presque le même phénomène que Harry lorsqu'il était stressé ou en colère ; elle détruisait tout.  
  
- Il faut la calmer ou elle va ameuter tout le Ministère, dit le loup-garou.  
  
- Mouais.  
  
- Sora, dit Remus.  
  
L'homme avait peur que son ami ne perde patience et finisse par la brutaliser, il s'était trompé. Sirius prit l'enfant dans ses bras, la berçant lentement. Petit à petit, Sora se calma, hoquetant de temps à autre.  
  
- Ca va mieux ? demanda Remus avec un sourire apaisant.  
  
- Hm… moui, dit-elle. Pardon.  
  
L'adulte lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, trésor. L'essentiel est que tu ailles mieux.  
  
Sirius lui essuya le visage et la cala confortablement contre lui, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit à nouveau.  
  
- Tu sais y faire, dis donc, taquina Remus.  
  
- C'est une fille. J'ai toujours le bon mot quand il le faut.  
  
Remus se retint de rire.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius était ce que l'ont pouvait qualifier d'extrêmement énervé, voire furieux et même hors de lui. Il hurlait après les elfes de maison, les Aurors qu'il avait appelé en urgence (ben ouais, c'est quand même sa petite-fille, et puis elle a que 5 ans hein !) et après lui-même (enfin surtout après les autres).  
  
- Et si jamais elle a une seule égratignure, je m'assurerais que vous ne puissiez plus jamais cligner des yeux. Est-ce clair ?  
  
Le feu de sa cheminée redevint normal et il s'adossa contre le fauteuil, se massant l'arête du nez.  
  
Narcissa tremblait légèrement, Kairi lui tenait la main en tentant de la rassurer. Les elfes faisaient des allés et retours dans la pièce, ce qui énerva encore plus Lucius.  
  
- DEHORS !!!  
  
Ils n'attendirent pas qu'il soulève sa canne et partirent tous en hurlant à la mort. Quand il était ainsi, Lucius était capable d'être méchant, très méchant.  
  
- Lucius, tu vas finir par effrayer Kairi.  
  
L'homme quitta son siège et prit place près de sa femme. Doucement, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux.  
  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour la retrouver…  
  
Narcissa l'apaisa en lui caressant les cheveux, cela marchait toujours quand il était dans cet état.  
  
- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, Lucius.  
  
- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je n'ai pas été assez attentionné, peut-être ?  
  
Kairi protesta en faisant comme sa grand-mère, Lucius sourit.  
  
- Tu vois, même Kairi n'est pas d'accord.  
  
- Alors pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie ? dit Lucius.  
  
- Peut-être veut-elle réunir sa famille ?  
  
Lucius se redressa aussitôt, les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
  
- Potter !  
  
- Pardon ? fit Narcissa.  
  
- C'est de sa faute !!   
  
Lucius attrapa sa canne, son manteau et sortit rapidement. Narcissa et Kairi étaient presque en train de courir après lui.  
  
- Attends, ne fais rien qui soit aussi irréfléchi. Tu n'as pas de preuves !  
  
- Il les a eu pendant près de 6 ans, et il veut nous les arracher de force ?  
  
Kairi tirait sur sa robe de sorcier, secouant la tête fébrilement. Il regardait avec peur Narcissa.  
  
- Mais comment aurait-il fait ? Lucius, c'est insensé !  
  
- Je vais tirer ça au clair dans ce cas ! Je reviens vite.  
  
- Pa !!! cria Kairi une dernière fois.  
  
- Non, attends !  
  
Il disparut en un « pop » et Narcissa brassa de l'air. Kairi ne comprenait pas tout mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que la situation allait se corser.  
  
- Ma… fit l'enfant.  
  
La femme était pâle, les mains légèrement tremblante.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, Kairi, ça va s'arranger… Oui, ne t'en fais pas…  
  
Elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol.  
  
- Ma !!!!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius était au Ministère de la Magie lorsqu'il ressentit une aura familière, du côté de Londres. Il se concentra et reconnut la signature magique de sa petite-fille. Il dévala les escaliers, sortit presque en courant vers le centre-ville, côté muggle et pista sa trace.  
  
- Elle doit être dans le coin… un air de dégoût sur le visage.  
  
En effet, Sora avait utilisé son pouvoir dès son réveil, ne contrôlant pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait. Lucius arriva vers le lieu, une mine légèrement écoeurée.  
  
- Merlin, que cet endroit est sinistre.  
  
Il prit sa canne à deux mains, sortit sa baguette et défonça la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied vengeur. A l'intérieur, il sentit des présences magiques puissantes. Tendant sa baguette, il avança en toute hâte vers elles.  
  
Lucius allait ouvrit de la même manière la porte de la cuisine quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant place à Sirius et Remus, baguette en main et l'air menaçant.  
  
- VOUS, firent les trois adultes.  
  
Remus respira un bon coup, et rangea son arme ; Sirius le fit à contre-cœur.  
  
- Où est Sora ? demanda Lucius.  
  
- Grand-pa ?  
  
La petite s'avança entre les deux hommes, l'air étonné.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle.  
  
- Et toi, jeune fille, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?! s'emporta Malfoy.  
  
Sora accrocha instantanément à Remus, effrayé par son grand-père. Il avait l'air furieux et cela se comprenait.  
  
- Mais, je…  
  
- Je t'ai posé une question, Sora !  
  
La petite se mit à pleurer, serrant la robe de Remus entre ses petits poings. Lucius se redressa légèrement surpris puis se calma de suite. Il voulut s'excuser auprès d'elle mais elle recula, entraînant également Remus à reculer. Sirius, lui, se mit entre eux.  
  
- Vous voyez bien qu'elle est effrayée ! dit-il.  
  
- Ce n'était pas mon intention ! rugit-il envers Black.  
  
- Alors cessez de hurler et de la regarder ainsi, vous lui faites peur !  
  
Silence.  
  
- Pardon Sora, dit Lucius en s'accroupissant face à la fillette.  
  
Elle renifla puis le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- Je voulais juste voir mon papa, dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
Lucius soupira, baissant la tête.  
  
- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit au lieu de partir comme tu l'as fait ?  
  
- Je…   
  
Sora s'arrêta, baissant la tête. Remus se pencha vers elle et fit ce qu'il pouvait pour l'apaiser.  
  
- Alors ? s'impatienta Lucius.  
  
- Je voulais juste revoir papa !  
  
Elle se laissa glisser au sol et sanglota, le visage dégoulinant de larmes. Remus lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
- Calme-toi, ma puce…  
  
- Je voulais juste réunir ma famille, je voulais pas mal faire…  
  
- Mais non, c'est gentil de ta part, mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.  
  
Le loup-garou jeta un regard plein de sous-entendu à Malfoy qui grogna.  
  
- Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant… Quand papa était toujours souriant, quand on allait ensemble chercher Kairi à l'hôpital et tout…  
  
- Tu n'es pas heureuse au manoir ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Si ! Papa et grand-pa sont très très bien, s'exclama Sora. Mais il manque papa…  
  
Lucius soupira.  
  
- Et si nous allons chercher ton père… je veux dire Potter, ça ira mieux ?  
  
Sora leva ses yeux mouillés vers lui, inquiète.  
  
- Ca te gêne pas, grand-pa ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit. L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
  
- Merci, merci beaucoup grand-pa !! Je t'adore !!!!  
  
- Moi aussi, Sora.  
  
Il lui essuya le visage et la porta.  
  
- Rentrons, ta grand-mère est inquiète.  
  
- Hn, fit-elle. Au revoir, Remus, au revoir Sirius. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Les adultes sourirent et la saluèrent.  
  
« Il faudra me faire une raison pour Potter » pensa Lucius en secouant sa longue chevelure platine.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry s'était précipité au Manoir Malfoy, cherchant dans toutes les pièces l'un des résidents. Sans succès, il n'y avait personne. Draco arriva quelques instants après, essoufflé.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! s'emporta le blond. Sora est perdue quelque part et toi, tu cours ici !  
  
- Je veux savoir pourquoi Kairi est resté ici mais il n'y a personne…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Un elfe de maison courut vers eux, les oreilles baissées, le regard effrayé.  
  
- Maître ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Madame votre mère est à l'hôpital.  
  
- QUOI ??? Pourquoi ?!  
  
Draco saisit l'elfe et le secoua.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!!!  
  
- Elle s'est évanoui, couina la créature.  
  
- Où est Kairi ?  
  
- Le jeune maître est parti avec elle !  
  
Malfoy le jeta violemment contre le sol.  
  
- Où est mon père ?  
  
- Il est parti chercher la jeune maîtresse Sora, monsieur.  
  
- Non, je suis là, dit une voix.  
  
Lucius avait transplané et avait atterri dans le salon avec Sora dans les bras.  
  
- SORA !!! cria Harry en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, pleurant.  
  
- Papa ?  
  
- J'étais tellement inquiet ! Mais où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu partie sans prévenir ? Tu aurais pu être blessée !  
  
- Pardon, je recommencerai plus, dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
  
Harry l'embrassa sur le front, soulagé. Lucius les laissa tranquille et se dirigea vers son fils qui semblait bouleversé.  
  
- Draco, tu as l'air préoccupé.  
  
- Père ! Mère se trouve à l'hôpital !  
  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Elle a eu un malaise apparemment et Kairi est parti avec elle.  
  
- D'accord, allons-y.  
  
- Grand-pa…  
  
- Harry, viens avec nous.  
  
Il acquiesça et ils transplanèrent ensemble à St-Mungo.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Narcissa Malfoy était allongée sur son lit, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire ; Kairi lui tenait la main, l'air fatigué et inquiet. Il se leva brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
- Pa !  
  
Il étreignit son père et montra la femme sur le lit.  
  
- Je sais, Kairi, dit Harry.  
  
Lucius et Draco s'assirent autour du lit en silence. Malfoy senior prit la main de sa femme et la serra dans la sienne.  
  
- Narcissa…  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Le médecin, accompagné de ses assistants arrivèrent à ce moment-là et entamèrent une observation sur la patiente. Après quelques instants de murmures et d'approbations, le médecin entraîna Lucius à l'extérieur et ils se mirent à parler.  
  
- Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Sora.  
  
Draco secoua la tête.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, ma puce. J'espère que oui…  
  
De l'autre côté, on vit Lucius Malfoy s'emporter sur le guérisseur qui secouait la tête d'un air désolé, puis partit. L'homme cacha son visage dans ses mains et resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes avant de rejoindre sa famille.  
  
- Alors, Père ?  
  
Lucius ne répondit pas de suite. Il posa sa canne contre le fauteuil et s'assit, las.  
  
- Ils ne peuvent plus rien pour elle.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Apparemment, elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'établissement.  
  
- Mais ils ne se sont pas donnés la peine de nous le signaler, non, dit Draco en refoulant sa colère.  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser revenir, dit Lucius à lui-même.  
  
- Elle était enfermée ici, elle a le droit de respirer, non ?!  
  
Kairi se tortillait sur le fauteuil, assis près d'Harry et de sa sœur. Il agrippait de son petit poing son pull, au niveau du cœur. Il grimaça.  
  
- Kairi ? fit son aînée. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Il respirait bruyamment, un regard d'excuse vers sa sœur.  
  
- Ne fais pas ça, gronda-t-elle.  
  
Il émit un gémissement avant de glisser lentement sur le fauteuil, tombant sur le sol en un bruit sourd.  
  
- KAIRI !!!  
  
Plusieurs personnes se retrouvèrent autour de lui. Harry le porta dans ses bras, porta sa main à son front humide de sueur.  
  
- Il est brûlant, dit Harry.  
  
Il le transporta sur le lit voisin et courut chercher de l'aide.  
  
- J'en ai assez.  
  
Lucius cachait ses yeux, il était avachi sur la chaise, complètement désemparé ; voire abattu.  
  
- Père…  
  
- Non content de perdre ma femme, je risque également de perdre mon petit-fils…  
  
- Elle n'est pas encore morte, s'horrifia Draco. Et Kairi non plus !  
  
- Tu crois que ces guérisseurs incompétents pourront les sauver ?... Pff, je n'y crois même plus…  
  
Sora tremblait sur sa chaise, elle avait peur pour sa grand-mère et son frère. Elle tapotait gentiment la main de son cadet qui ne réagissait pas.  
  
- Kai, réveille-toi…  
  
Sora fronça les sourcils. Le peu de couleur visible sur le visage de son jumeau disparaissait petit à petit, sa respiration se faisait plus lente, plus irrégulière.  
  
- Kairi, NON !!  
  
Draco et Lucius sursautèrent, Sora était sur le lit de son frère, le secouant violemment.  
  
- Sora, arrête, fit Draco en la dégageant.  
  
La jeune fille continuait à gesticuler et à crier.  
  
- Si jamais tu fais ça, je te jure que tu le sentiras passer, Kai !!!  
  
- Ca suffit, Sora !  
  
Narcissa Malfoy s'éveilla soudainement, les yeux grands ouverts, respirant d'un coup. Lucius fit basculer sa chaise en se levant, il accourut au chevet de sa femme.  
  
- Narcissa !  
  
Elle jeta un regard à droite et à gauche et regarda son mari comme si c'était la première fois.  
  
- Lucius, où est Sora ? Tu l'as retrouvée ? Elle va bien ? Est-ce que…  
  
- Calme-toi, calme-toi. Elle est là, elle va bien.  
  
La femme soupira.  
  
- Ah, tant mieux.  
  
- Mais maintenant c'est Kairi…  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
- Ce qu'il a ? s'emporta Sora. Ce qu'il a ? Il recommence à jouer avec sa vie ! Voilà ce qu'il y a !!  
  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Draco tenait toujours sa fille dans le bras.  
  
- Il a déjà fait ça quand on était plus petit, avec une licorne dans la forêt ! Et il… Et Kai a voulu soigner une licorne blessée qu'on avait croisée, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser s'approcher, alors il a utilisé son pouvoir et a eu les mêmes effets secondaires que maintenant ! Il a dû mettre 2 mois pour se rétablir !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Il s'est effondré sur le sol et la licorne s'est subitement relevée.   
  
Harry arriva à ce moment-là avec le médecin.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sora tenait la main de Lucius et de Narcissa, ils marchaient tous les trois dans l'allée les menant au manoir Malfoy. Mrs Malfoy avait quittée l'hôpital car les médecins avaient diagnostiqués que son état était satisfaisant et qu'elle pourrait rentrer dès maintenant.  
  
La fillette boudait, elle voulait rester avec son frère mais ses parents n'avaient pas voulus.  
  
- Ne fais pas cette tête, Sora, dit Lucius.  
  
- Gemgvoulanhdhlkmkai,dhe… grogna l'enfant.  
  
- Je n'ai absolument rien compris, dit-il.  
  
- Je voulais rester avec Kairi, moi…  
  
- Tu ne peux pas, les visites sont finies.  
  
- Et papa alors ?  
  
- C'est autre chose.  
  
- C'est toujours la même chose avec vous, les adultes…  
  
Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, souriant et Lucius secoua la tête.  
  
- Je croirais entendre Draco, parfois.  
  
- Chuis pas sa fille pour rien, dit Sora malicieusement.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco et Harry se tenaient de part et d'autre de Kairi qui avait les yeux obstinément clos. Le brun tenait la main de l'enfant tandis que Draco avait la tête enfouie sur le matelas.  
  
- Kairi, tenta désespérément Harry.  
  
- C'est peut-être de notre faute, tout ça, murmura Draco sans lever la tête.  
  
- Ce qui arrive à Kairi ?… Possible.  
  
- On est des mauvais parents.  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas mariés, que je sache.  
  
Draco soupira.  
  
- C'est peut-être ça qui les chagrine…  
  
- On était heureux avant ton arrivée, dit Harry en un ton de reproche.  
  
- Tu vas me balancer ça encore combien de temps ?  
  
- Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes.  
  
- Je vous aime, tous les trois, dit Draco.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- C'est déjà ça, sourit le blond.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas vivre avec nous ?  
  
- … Je ne sais pas.  
  
- On pourra toujours s'installer chez toi si le manoir ne te convient pas.  
  
- C'est pas ça.  
  
- Quoi alors ?  
  
- Laisse-moi le temps…  
  
Draco sourit, et, prenant la main d'Harry, il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas senti le mouvement de l'enfant, ni aperçu l'infime sourire qui apparut sur son visage fatigué.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Plusieurs semaines après, Lucius avait finalement consenti à laisser vivre Harry chez lui, avec son fils. Les deux jeunes gens vivaient dans une aile inhabitée, et isolée. Harry s'habituait petit à petit aux lieux, en compagnie de Draco et Sora.   
  
Kairi était toujours dans le coma, mais son état s'améliorait considérablement.   
  
- … et quand tu seras rétabli, avec les papas et grand-pa et grand-ma, on ira à Hogwarts ! Tu t'imagines ! Depuis le temps qu'on veut y aller ! s'émerveillait Sora. On fêtera notre anniversaire là-bas, avec tous les amis de papa !  
  
Draco sourit.  
  
- Ca porte à confusion, ce qu'elle raconte, dit-il au creux de l'oreille de Harry.  
  
- C'est clair, surtout que Kairi n'entend peut-être pas…  
  
La fillette se retourna et gronda.  
  
- Bien sûr que si, il entend ! Pas vrai, Kai ?  
  
Il n'y eut aucun bruit mais cela semblait satisfaire la petite qui fit un sourire triomphant. Draco resserra son étreinte sur la taille d'Harry et l'installa confortablement sur le pouf, surveillant les deux enfants.  
  
- Il faudra rattraper le temps perdu, dit le blond.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec Lucius sur ce point, dit Harry.  
  
- Tiens ? Toi, d'accord avec mon père ? Il va falloir que je note ça…  
  
- Imbécile, taquina le brun.  
  
Draco lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa. Sora s'avança vers eux, sourit et toussa bruyamment.  
  
- Hum Hummmmm, fit-elle.  
  
- Quoi, Sora ? grogna Draco.  
  
- Je suis contente de vous avoir.  
  
Elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry et l'enlaça.   
  
- Nous aussi, sourit Harry. Même si tu nous déranges à tout bout de champ…  
  
- C'est pas ma faute !  
  
- Tu prends de la place quand on dort, continua Draco. Tu baves sur les oreillers…  
  
- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama l'enfant.  
  
- … tu ne te réveilles jamais à l'heure, tes cheveux sont aussi rebelles que ceux de ton père.  
  
- Eh, firent Harry et Sora en s'attaquant à Draco qui roula au sol, riant aux éclats.  
  
Derrière la porte de la chambre, Lucius et Narcissa les écoutaient s'amuser. L'homme prit la main de sa femme et l'entraîna au salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, Narcissa reposant sur l'épaule de son mari, contemplant les flammes danser dans l'âcre de la cheminée.  
  
- Finalement Draco a eu ce qu'il voulait, dit Narcissa en jouant avec les mèches de Lucius puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Et toi aussi.  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…  
  
- Draco voulait une famille, avec Harry et toi tu voulais des petits-enfants.  
  
Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Lucius se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Finalement, je suis content qu'il soit parmi nous.  
  
- C'est vrai, ils sont vraiment très bien ensemble.  
  
Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément.  
  
Fin  
  
Et voilà, merci de m'avoir suivi, d'avoir patienté et d'avoir aimé, je vous embrasse toutes ! ^^  
  
C'est franchement pas une super fin, c'est pas mon chapitre préférée, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative… *snif snif*  
  
Pour celles qui se posent des questions : Oui, Kairi se rétablira, il apprendra petit à petit à parler et Lucius acceptera Harry comme membre de sa famille.  
  
C'est vraiment un Happy End, n'est-ce pas ? ^^  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


End file.
